Heaven on Earth: Sexy Beach Indeed!
by anonymous8825
Summary: A novelization of the Sexy Beach (Sexyビーチ) series of games by Illusion Soft (イリュージョン). One lucky man wins a trip to a tropical paradise island in the south seas full of beautiful women. Rated M for lots and lots of lemons.
1. Arrival and Acquaintances

**DISCLAIMER: The Sexy Beach series and all its content are property of Illusion.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Since there's really not much of a story in any of the Sexy Beach games, this one combines all three (SB2, SB3, and SBZ) together into the ultimate novelized fantasy. Enjoy!**

_Heaven on Earth: Sexy Beach Indeed!_

_By anonymous8825_

_Chapter 1: Arrival and Acquaintances_

"Ah," I sighed, looking up at the ten-story hotel in front of me. It was an impressively modern building with most of its surface area seemingly covered by tinted windows. I knew I had to see more before passing judgment, but my first impression was very positive.

I walked in through the large front doors, pulling my luggage behind me. The cruise to this island did not take long, but the travel still wore me out a bit. I was definitely looking forward to relaxing in my room for awhile.

To be honest, I was hesitant about coming on this vacation. For starters, it sounded like a scam; I was told that I'd won an all-expenses-paid trip to a southern paradise island with no strings attached. Initially, I wanted to dismiss such a ridiculous offer, but when I was handed an official-looking ticket, I decided to research for myself. While I still had some doubts, being here now meant that there was at least some truth to what I received.

The lobby was an impressive, two-story piece of work. There were two chandeliers that hung above two coffee tables surrounded by comfortable sofas and loveseats, offering plenty of room for movement. A small aisle in one of the corners led to the elevators and stairs. On the opposite end was the elevated dining section that was cut off from the rest of the lobby by a half-wall.

However, none of this was as impressive as the figure behind the front desk. There stood a drop-dead gorgeous aqua-haired young woman with matching aquamarine eyes. She had a perfectly fit body: large breasts, thin waist, and well-curved hips. She was dressed in a professional-looking sleeveless office top with her back exposed and tight skirt bottom that hugged her comfortably. She smiled when she saw me approach, and I had to mentally restrain myself from eyeing her figure further.

"Welcome to Sexy Island, sir!" she said in a soft, angelic voice. "Do you have your ticket?"

"I do," I responded, handing her the ticket. "Thank you for having me."

"It's my pleasure, sir," she said, taking away my ticket and giving me a room key. "We hope you will enjoy your stay. Do you have any questions for me at this time?"

This was my chance.

"Yes I do," I replied. "This vacation sounds way too good to be true. How can I be sure I'm not getting tricked here?"

The girl seemed somewhat taken aback by my question, although she did not appear offended.

"You have my word that it's a genuine vacation," she answered. "I wish I could prove it to you definitively right here, but the only way that can happen is if you experience it for yourself. We wanted you here because we felt that this would be a great opportunity for you to make some wonderful memories."

"Hmm…" I hesitated for a moment, listening to her words. They seemed honest and not rehearsed, and since I was here already, I might as well make the most of it without worrying. "Okay, sounds good. Could you please tell me a bit about this island?"

"Certainly," she replied. "This is a secret, secluded island in the tropics that few know about. It's comprised of everything you'd enjoy in a tropical vacation. The western half contains a small jungle, small village, hot springs, grotto, and one of our two pools. The other pool is on the eastern half along with a scenic waterfall and cliffs that offer a great view of the sunrise. This hotel is in the middle of the island with the large beach just south of us. If you'd rather do something indoors, we have a living room on the second floor of this hotel with a pool table. If you'd rather cook something for yourself instead of eat at our complimentary buffet, our kitchen is on the third floor."

"Wow! That is a lot to offer," I exclaimed. "Looks like I'll need to take some time to explore everything."

"Of course," she said. "By the way, my name is Bael Altarus. I own and run this resort."

"Wait, you _own_ this?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes I do," she replied. "And you're free to stay as long as you like. Your satisfaction is my pleasure."

"I can stay as long as I like?" I asked, now fully shocked.

"Yes, sir," she answered without hesitation. "Take as long as you need to make your memories. I will also help you along the way if you need someone to accompany you."

Wait, what did she mean by that? She would accompany me?

"What do you mean 'accompany,'"? I asked.

"It's exactly what I said," she answered politely. "Part of your stay here includes my company for anything you'd like should you request it."

I stopped to think for a moment. This definitely sounded too good to be true, and I felt a bit overwhelmed by the realization of the situation: an indefinite stay on a sun-drenched tropical island with a girl who's willing to accompany me at my leisure? Part of me wanted to grab her and have her give me a tour of the island, but another part of me felt that she'd provided enough for now and that I should explore on my own. I decided to do the latter.

"Bael, thank you for your hospitality," I finally said. "At this time though, I'd just like to put my bags down and explore on my own. Is that all right with you?"

"Of course it is," she replied. "Please feel free to call me or talk to me here if you need anything."

I introduced myself and we parted ways before I headed up the elevator to the top floor and entered my room, never taking my mind off Bael. What an angel she was: stunning to look at from head to toe, and when I was around her, she seemed to possess a relaxing aura that calmed any uneasiness I may have had. If she was manning the receptionist desk, I might never be tense heading out or returning.

My thoughts were so focused on how perfect Bael seemed to be that I needed a double take to see how luxurious my dwelling was: stairs descended onto the floor from both sides of the door, a king-size bed lay against the opposite wall, two sofas in the middle faced a large television set, and tinted glass adorning the adjacent wall revealed a balcony and an amazing view of the ocean. The bathroom was deluxe, featuring a giant Jacuzzi tub.

"She put me in a complimentary suite?" I thought to myself, still in disbelief. "I guess she really meant it when she said she wanted this to be memorable."

I familiarized myself with the room, unpacked my bags, and headed out to the balcony. To my surprise, it spiraled around the entire top floor, providing me with a 360-degree view of everything on the island. To say the scenery was breathtaking would be a complete understatement; at that moment, it seemed like nothing on earth could compare to the paradise I'd found myself in.

Looking down toward the beach, I noticed a few figures enjoying their time swimming, sunbathing, or playing volleyball. Feeling relaxed and confident, I decided it was time to explore and possibly meet some new people.

* * *

><p>The walk to the beach took less than two minutes, and the sight that greeted me was incredible: gleaming white sand and crystal clear waters. However, my main focus quickly shifted to the people on the beach. From my balcony, I could not make out any of the figures, but now I had to keep my jaw from dropping at what I saw: seven unbelievably gorgeous young women with perfectly toned bodies clad in a diverse array of swimsuits. My initial thought was to stand from a distance and take in the sights, but I was worried about getting discovered and being labeled a peeping tom, so I worked up the courage to approach them and hope that one would notice my presence.<p>

My hopes were answered.

"Hey, you there, boy!" I heard one of them say when she saw me.

"Who, me?" I asked, feigning obliviousness while looking in her direction.

"Of course I'm talking to you!" she responded. "Does it look like there's anyone else I could call 'boy' here?"

I took a quick glance at her physique when she was speaking. She had platinum-blond hair, frosty blue eyes, and an athletic hourglass-shaped body. She wore a purple sling swimsuit that looped around the back of her neck with the thong bottom portion attached to the top by two rings located near her waist. Her breasts were gigantic, seemingly asking to pop out from under her sling.

"Good point," I said to her, trying to keep my hormones in check. "So what's up?"

"Do you want to join in on our volleyball game?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered. "I didn't have any other plans anyway."

"Okay, we'll work you into our rotation," she said, extending her hand. "I'm Maria Andersson, a detective."

"Um…I'm D," I responded, shaking her hand slightly nervously. "You're a detective?"

Maria sensed my unease and gave a slight laugh.

"Yes, but you can relax," she giggled. "I'm not on duty here. I'm on vacation, and by the looks of it, you seem to be as well."

"You'd be correct in that assessment," I said, "It seems like you're quite a good detective."

She gave me a confident smile in response.

"Oh stop, you don't have to try and flatter me," she said. "I already caught you staring at me, so I know what you're interested in."

I froze. She caught me? Oh geez, now what do I say?

"Um…I…uh…" I stammered. "I swear, it's not like that!"

"You don't need to be nervous," Maria reassured me, still smiling. "We're all here to have a good time, so how about I make you a deal? If you can satisfy me, I'll let you see what you want."

Now I was even more stunned. I did not expect her to be so forward, but if she was willing to offer such a deal, how could I turn her down?

"Okay, deal," I answered, feeling some of my confidence returning. "I'll do my best to satisfy you."

"That's what I like to hear," she said.

"Hey Maria, you're up!" we heard a voice call. "And Rika will step aside for your friend."

"Okay," Maria responded before turning back to me. "Come on, let's go play."

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a redheaded woman wearing an unbuttoned dark green tank top revealing her entire cleavage along with a translucent black sarong. Walking off the volleyball course beside her was a slightly more slender, dark blue-haired girl in a white and blue one-piece sling.

"Thanks for letting me play," I said as Maria and I passed by them. "I'm D."

"Reiko Ayase," said the redhead, shaking my hand.

"Rika Iijima," said the blue-haired girl as she did the same.

* * *

><p>We finished the game within ten minutes. I never cared what the score was, spending the entire time focusing on staying in control of my primitive desires. I had to use every ounce of restraint in me to keep my blood from rushing to my lower regions, as I knew all seven girls were watching me and I was desperate to keep my eyes on them.<p>

I introduced myself to the rest of them afterward and found out that they had actually just met recently. Maria and Reiko arrived on the island two days ago, while Rika, Youko, Reona, and Maki had yet to be here for a week. Hotaru was the only one who came more than a week ago, and she informed me of another surprise: as far as she knew, I was the only guy on the island. I honestly did not know how to feel about such news. Certainly, that raised a fair share of questions, but I decided I could simply ask Bael upon returning to the hotel.

The girls were about to take off for the east pool when Maria asked if we could spend some time with each other. Remembering her earlier offer, I accepted her invitation, and we headed west to the jungle instead.

"It sounds like a tough profession," I said as she was telling me about her job.

"Oh it can be torture at times," Maria confirmed. "That's why I needed this vacation."

"How long are you here for?" I asked.

"Well, to be completely honest, I'm not sure," she answered. "I closed my agency down and referred my clients to some of my other detective friends. I just had to get away from all the stress. There was no excitement at all in my life."

"Excitement?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's been too long since I felt excited about anything," she responded.

"What kind of excitement are you looking for?" I questioned.

She turned to me and flashed an intrigued smile.

"Well boy, I'll leave that up to you to figure out," Maria said. "It wouldn't be as much fun if I told you everything now, wouldn't it?"

"Aw, bummer," I replied with a twinge of disappointment. "Well, I made it my goal to satisfy you, so I guess this is part of the process."

"Now you're starting to get it," she followed up with a smile.

I was about to think of my next move when a figure caught my eye. As if on cue, the figure spotted us and approached.

"Hey you two," she called to us. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Who's asking?" I questioned with a curious tone.

"I'm Setsuna Yagami," she answered. "I'm a trained ninja and the guardian of this jungle."

I looked up at her from my seated position as her imposing figure shielded the sun from me. She had short, bright blue hair and mahogany eyes, and her face could be described as cute if she wasn't attempting to give me a death stare. She was wearing a tight, dark blue one piece sporty swimsuit, which did nothing to hide her large breasts and voluptuous figure.

"We're just relaxing," I informed her. "We're both on vacation."

Setsuna relaxed a little at my answer.

"I see," she said. "I apologize if I was a bit direct. Most people don't come out here to the jungle because they're worried about what's in it."

"What's in it?" I asked interested.

"Nothing but plants," Setsuna answered. "Some of them are poisonous, but there isn't anything dangerous. Still though, people tend to shy away."

"I can't blame them," Maria chimed in. "Most people here aren't wearing much anyway to protect themselves."

"I guess that's why you're here, right Setsuna?" I asked. "You want to make sure people are aware?"

"That's correct," Setsuna responded.

"Ah, then I guess we should thank you for coming out and letting us know," I replied smiling and extending my hand. "I'm D, and this is Maria."

"Nice to meet you both," Setsuna said, shaking our hands. "Are you two together?"

"Oh, no we're not," Maria replied calmly. "We just met today."

"Ah okay," she answered smiling. "You two enjoy yourselves, and let me know if there is anything you need."

We said our partings and she left us almost as quickly as she showed herself. I was a tad disappointed; she was quite a beauty, and I certainly would have liked to spend some more time in her presence.

I kept those thoughts restrained to myself though, knowing how perceptive Maria might be. With the sun setting behind us, Maria and I headed back to the hotel and parted for the evening in the lobby with promises to see each other again very soon. I went to sleep pretty early that evening, reflecting on a very positive first day on Sexy Island.

* * *

><p><strong>That's one chapter down, but plenty more to go. Expect the rest of the cast to show up soon. And of course, the action is coming as well.<strong>


	2. A Time to Woo

**DISCLAIMER: The Sexy Beach series and all its content are property of Illusion.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please feel free to leave any comments you may have. Enjoy this chapter!**

_Heaven on Earth: Sexy Beach Indeed!_

_By anonymous8825_

_Chapter 2: A Time to Woo_

"Good morning, sir!" Bael greeted as I came down for breakfast. "How did you sleep?"

"Good morning, Bael!" I greeted back. "I slept amazingly well. The room is so luxurious. Thank you for letting me stay in it."

"My pleasure," she said smiling. "Did you enjoy exploring the island yesterday?"

"I did!" I said, returning her smile. "I got to meet a few people and explore much of the western half, including the jungle."

"Ah, yes, the jungle," she responded. "Did you meet Setsuna?"

"I did," I informed her. "Does she really work as a ninja guardian of the jungle?"

"Haha, yes, that's her all right," Bael giggled. "She started doing it on her own, and when I saw how passionate she was, I decided to hire her. We're really good friends now."

I was about to respond when Bael turned her attention to someone beyond my shoulder.

"Ah, good morning Maria!" Bael exclaimed, causing me to turn around and see the buxom blond beauty approach the front desk already dressed in her purple sling one-piece.

"Good morning Bael," Maria greeted before turning to me. "Hey, it's my favorite boy! How did you like the room Bael gave you?"

"Good morning Maria," I responded, doing my best to keep myself from losing control at the sight of her. "The room was wonderful."

"Just as I thought," Maria said with a cheeky grin. "Bael knows how to take care of us guests."

"Oh Maria, you're too kind," Bael replied blushing. "I'm guessing from the way you two were talking last night and this morning that you've gotten to know each other?"

"Yes we have," Maria answered. "And if you don't mind, boy, I'd like to spend the day with you again."

Her forwardness came through once more, and I was all too happy to hear it.

"Of course I would," I responded to her. "How could I refuse?"

"Then let's have ourselves some breakfast and go," Maria grinned.

"Wait," Bael jumped in. "Before you guys go, I want you to take these."

She reached under her counter and handed me two bottles of lotion.

"The white bottle contains sunblock to prevent you from burning," Bael started explaining before I could read the labels. "The brown bottle is tanning oil if you want to darken. Let me know if you use them up and need more."

"Wow! Thank you Bael," I exclaimed. "I'd hate for either of us to have our skin destroyed by the sun."

"You're welcome, sir," Bael smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

* * *

><p>"Ah," Maria sighed, stretching her limbs as she spread herself out on the towel next to mine. "This is how life should be lived."<p>

I saw her close her eyes, and I couldn't help but take in the sight of her perfect body again. She was athletic and toned but still lady like with curves in all the right areas, and even when lying on her back wearing that tight sling suit, her twin breasts did not lose their shape. It was challenging enough for me to keep myself in check around her yesterday, and the challenge wasn't getting easier today.

I decided that if she was going to be forward with me, I needed to be just as forward if I wanted to get anywhere with her.

"Hey Maria," I called out to her, causing her to open her frosty blue eyes in my direction. "How about I help rub some of this lotion on you?"

Her eyes went wide at my suggestion.

"Ah, now you're speaking my language, boy," she said with a huge grin while flipping over to lie down on her stomach. "Go right ahead. I could use a tan and some shielding from the sun."

I rolled over to my side and began squeezing some of the tanning lotion into my hand. I was about to make contact with her when she gave me a gentle warning.

"But just rub the lotion on, okay?" Maria said with a slightly commanding tone. "Don't try any funny stuff or I'll have you arrested."

She winked at me before turning her head in the other direction, giving me freedom to lotion up her back. As my hands touched her bare skin, my hormones kicked in faster than I could think, and blood began rushing to my lower regions. I felt fortunate that she was looking away from me or she easily would have caught the rising bulge in my swimming trunks.

I knew she could sense my nervousness as my hands glided up and down her back. Her skin was baby-soft, and I was beyond tempted to pull her against me so I could feel her softness with my entire body. Using every ounce of control I had in me, I slowly applied the tanning oil onto her back, shoulders, and arms. Afterward, I repeated the process with the sunblock oil.

As I started putting both bottles away though, she flipped back around and looked me right in the eyes.

"Wait a minute, boy," Maria said. "Didn't you forget my stomach and legs?"

My eyes went wide for a second before I took a deep breath.

"Okay, you're the boss," I caved, unscrewing the cap on the tanning oil again. My hands went back to her torso, and once more, my hormones attempted to wrestle control of my body from my mind. I gave her a smile as I worked the lotion over her front, doing everything I could to keep my eyes from staring at her twin mounds.

It would have been the biggest understatement to say it wasn't easy, and it didn't get any easier when I started applying the lotion onto her legs. Her suit was hiding only what was necessary in between her inner thighs, and my urges to peel the material aside fiercely gnawed at me from start to finish. My hands traveled near her most delicate region multiple times, trembling more fiercely each trip. I couldn't think about how she was reacting to my touches; all my mental energy was focused on not crossing the line.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of fighting to remain in control of myself, I finished with both the tanning and sunblock oils.

"Mm, thank you, boy," Maria cooed as I removed my hands from her skin. "You're pretty good at this. Maybe I should come to you daily to help me get ready for the beach."

"It'd be my pleasure," I said, making a futile attempt to conceal my nervousness. Luckily, a distraction in front of me caught my eye. "Hey, isn't that Hotaru?"

Maria turned around to look in the direction I was glancing, seeing the same figure lying on a lawn chair.

"Oh yeah," she confirmed. "She comes out here every morning and just…sleeps there."

"Why?" I pondered more to myself than her.

"I don't know," Maria replied. "She seems to be able to sleep through everything. Remember our volleyball game yesterday? She barely reacted to anything we were doing or saying."

"Wait here for me," I directed. "Let me go talk to her and see if I can find out anything."

"Okay, but don't be surprised if she gives you the silent treatment," Maria responded.

I picked myself up and walked across the sand to Hotaru's location, hoping that speaking with her would take my mind off my urges. Unfortunately, my hopes were dashed when I got close enough to make out her full figure. She looked as athletic and ladylike as Maria with equally large breasts and a perfectly beautiful face. Her blond hair was knotted in an upward ponytail, and her leopard-striped v-shaped sling revealed all but what had to be covered. I was surprised I hadn't noticed this yesterday when we met, but it was a brief meeting and I was thinking more about all of the girls than just her.

I felt the bulge in my pants rising again just as she stirred, and I quickly got on my knees next to her lawn chair to hide it from her point of view. Her sea-green eyes opened and caught sight of me immediately.

"Hi there," I greeted, trying to sound confident and not frighten her. "You're Hotaru, right?"

"I am," she said smiling at me. "Aren't you the boy I met yesterday?"

"Yes, that would be me," I answered, slightly surprised that she did not freak out. "How are you?"

"I'm tired," Hotaru responded with a yawn. "I just want to sleep."

"Why is that?" I asked, trying to strike up some sort of conversation. "Maria tells me you come here every morning to sleep."

"It's the weather," she slurred. "I love how relaxing it is here."

"You've been here for a while now, right?" I questioned, remember what the girls told me about her yesterday. "Is this what you do every day?"

"Yeah," she answered, drifting off more. "Let me sleep for now. We could do something another time…"

With those last words, she was out. I opened my mouth to call her name, but I decided against it upon thinking about her last words. I collected myself and walked back to Maria.

* * *

><p>Maria and I spent the rest of the day with each other talking and swimming in the ocean. We'd actually managed to swim from the beach westward to the grotto and back. We washed each other clean at the shower on the end of the pier before heading back to the hotel, forcing me to call on my mental discipline again to stay in control while I cleaned the oil off her.<p>

"Thank you for today, boy," Maria said as we entered the building. "It was a lot of fun."

"No problem," I replied. "I had fun too. Thank you for spending the day with me." I was about to say good night when I remembered her offer from yesterday. "Hey, did I satisfy you?"

"Well," Maria smiled at me, "you're definitely on the right track."

"Good to know," I returned her smile, hiding the twinge of disappointment that my task wasn't complete yet. "You sleep well, Maria."

"Good night, boy," she said, placing her hand on my chest and pulling it away slowly. "See you tomorrow."

She turned and headed to the elevators, and I couldn't help but watch her as she walked away. Her hips and rear swayed seductively with each step, and I found myself gritting my teeth as I once more had to suppress my urges.

"Welcome back, sir," Bael's voice interrupted my awing of Maria. "How was your day?"

"Good evening, Bael," I returned her greeting. "It was wonderful. How was yours?"

"Great as well," she said. I heard a slight hesitation in her voice and decided to react to it.

"Bael, what's the matter?" I asked. "You sounded a bit upset."

"It's nothing, sir," she responded, trying to sound uplifting but knowing she wasn't. "It's just that, as great as my days are, they're the same. I run this island from my front desk here, and while I enjoy my job, I hardly ever get to do anything away from this area."

I processed her words for a moment. If she wanted to do something different, maybe I could make her an offer.

"Hmm, in that case, how would you like to step away from that front desk for a bit?" I asked. "I'm hungry, and I have no company for dinner tonight. Would you like to join me?"

Bael looked a bit baffled by my forwardness.

"Are you sure, sir?" she asked. "I don't want to be a burden."

"It's no burden at all," I reassured. "It would be my pleasure. Besides, didn't you offer to provide me with company should I request it?"

"Yes, that was the offer, and it still stands," Bael nodded. "Okay, if you're fine with it, I'll come."

She stepped out from behind the front desk and walked with me to the dining area, where we sat across from each other and conversed throughout dinner. Neither of us ate much as we were mostly focused on our little chat.

"You served in the military?" I asked when she brought the subject up.

"Yes, under a pretty mean commander," Bael answered. "For some reason, I thought about him when I saw you, even though you two are nothing alike."

"What do you mean?" I said curiously.

"Well, he was harsh," she responded. "He always conducted himself like he could never smile. I understand it's the military, but he took it to the extreme. We were all terrified of him. But you seem very relaxed and able to enjoy yourself. Even though this is only your second day here, I feel very comfortable talking to you."

"Aw, thank you Bael," I smiled. "You're very kind in far more ways than one."

"Thank you, sir," she blushed slightly. "I'm glad you're the one I selected to give the free ticket to."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," I followed. "Why did you choose me? How did you find me in the first place?"

"Honestly, it was mostly a random choice," Bael answered. "But it was also because…well…ah, I can't say it."

I hesitated for a moment before I decided I wanted to know.

"What is it?" I asked gently.

"Well..." Bael blushed a bit more. "I saw your photo on social media and thought you were pretty handsome."

That surprised me.

"Me? Handsome?" I reacted. "Bael, you're the first person to tell me that."

"I'm sorry, sir," she turned her head further away. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be," I said, trying to comfort her. "I'm very flattered."

Those words brought her head back around, although her blush remained. We smiled at each other, and I decided this would be a good time to end our evening together. We walked back to the receptionist area and said our good nights. I assured her that I would ask for her company again.

I felt the bulge in my pants grow again as I entered my room, tempted by the possibilities that were presented to me on this island. I fell asleep that night fantasizing about what potentially lay ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap for this chapter. I hope you're enjoying reading this so far. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	3. Just the Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: The Sexy Beach series and all its content are property of Illusion.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I promise the lemons are happening soon. Enjoy!**

_Heaven on Earth: Sexy Beach Indeed!_

_By anonymous8825_

_Chapter 3: Just the Beginning_

"Hey boy," I heard a familiar voice call me as I stepped out of the hotel.

"Oh hey Maria," I answered, walking up to her and seeing her in her signature purple sling suit. "Do you want to spend the day together again?"

"Of course," Maria nodded, smiling. "Lead the way."

"All right, how about we go visit the eastern side of the island today?" I asked. "Bael told me the pool over there is larger and the waterfall is quite a sight."

"Sounds good," Maria said enthusiastically. "What are we waiting for?"

We headed east together, walking along the beach until we reached an alcove surrounded by large plants hidden from view. Despite this, the entrance was not hard to find, and upon entering, a magnificent ten-meter high waterfall greeted us. The small lake it poured into had a large flat rock island in the middle. Given the sandy beach we had passed through to get here, it felt like we'd reached a desert oasis.

"What a view!" I exclaimed, echoing both our sentiments. "Bael was telling me that this is where the water from the east pool ends up before it's filtered and circulated back up."

"So the pool is right above us?" Maria asked.

"Not exactly, but it's not far away," I replied. "There's a path behind the falls that will eventually lead us to the pool."

"I'd like to spend some time here first," Maria declared. "After all that sunbathing yesterday, a little shade can't hurt."

Before I could nod in agreement, Maria had already jumped into the lake. Less than five seconds later, she emerged and climbed onto the small rocky island. Not one to be outdone, I followed her. Upon my arrival on the rock, I noticed that she was on her back with two bottles of lotion beside her.

"Do you want me to apply these on you again, Maria?" I asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious," she answered with an innocent smirk. "However, I'd like to suggest that you not only put them on, but give me a nice massage as well."

I knew she saw my body shiver for a moment at that suggestion, but I was not going to turn it down.

"Well, if it's a massage you want, then it's a massage you'll get," I responded, finding it almost impossible now to sound one hundred percent confident.

I proceeded to repeat the process from yesterday, applying both the tanning and sunblock oils onto her back, shoulders, and arms first. This time, I gently kneaded at her flesh after rubbing the oil on, triggering a few mumbles from her. Each time my hands contacted her skin, more blood in my body rushed lower. With every passing second, I was growing increasingly desperate to reach around her upper back and feel her huge breasts, and I came far closer to losing control on even more occasions today than twenty-four hours ago.

I did eventually reach around her waist to lotion her stomach. Unlike yesterday, I did not dare allow her to see me while I did this. My face was flushed red by now, and my hormones were flying at warp speeds throughout my body.

I finished with her stomach and legs quickly, not bothering to massage any part of them except her feet, which earned me a few more moans. I was beyond surprised to find myself still being able to stay in some degree of control; my mind was hanging on by a thread as my urges were pushing it to the brink.

"Thank you, boy," Maria said as I finished. "Go ahead and rub some on yourself while I see what this waterfall feels like."

She rolled off the rock and back into the water, heading toward the waterfall itself. I saw her rise out from underneath the waterfall, letting it splash all over her head and body. Her eyes were closed as she took her waterfall shower, repeatedly running her hands through her hair. I had to face away from her while I applied some sunblock on myself or I would have lost it right then and there.

I finally calmed my nerves when I was finished, and we headed up the path to the pool. Not expecting company, we were surprised to see two raven-haired girls talking to each other while soaking their feet in the water. One wore a one-piece pink swimsuit with spaghetti straps and had her hair tied in two braids hanging from her shoulders. The other was clad in a blue and white striped bikini with tight fitting ripped jean shorts with her short hair tied in a small sideways ponytail.

"I don't recognize those two," Maria commented. "Do you know them?"

I looked a little closer and saw their familiar faces.

"Sort of," I said. "They were on the same cruise as me coming here. We didn't get a chance to talk though."

"Well, now's a good time as any," Maria suggested. "Let's see what they're here for." Her attention then turned toward the two girls. "Hey, how are you two doing?"

"Oh hi!" exclaimed the one in the bikini. "We're fine." She quickly noticed me. "Hey, you look familiar. Were we on the same boat?"

"Yes we were," I answered. "Are you two here on vacation too?"

"We are," the bikini girl said again. "I'm Maya Kitamoto and this is Manami Akagi. We're best friends, and this is our first vacation together."

"That sounds wonderful," I responded, extending my hand and shaking Maya's. "I'm D and this is Maria." I put my hand in front of Manami, who took it very coyly and did not grip it.

"Ano…" Manami uttered barely above a whisper. "It's…uh…nice to…meet you…"

"What's the matter, Manami?" Maria asked.

"Oh, she's just very shy," Maya answered for her. "It takes her awhile to warm up to others."

"Ah, maybe this vacation is just what she needed," I said. "It's a great chance to meet some new people."

Manami just gave a small nod and blushed as she turned away from us. Not wanting her to feel too uncomfortable, I decided it was probably best not to ask her any questions for now.

"Let's go to the cliffs instead," I suggested to Maria, which got me a nod. I turned back to Maya. "It was nice meeting you both. I hope we'll see each other around the island."

"Same to you," Maya responded. "Manami feels the same even if she might not say it."

We said our goodbyes and Maria and I continued down the path toward the island's northeastern corner. Upon reaching our destination, we were greeted by the sight of magnificent cliffs that jutted straight in and out of the water.

"This island just continues to be full of surprises," I commented to no one in particular.

"You can say that again," Maria followed up. "Are we allowed to cliff dive here? Is the water deep enough?"

"Bael did say it's all right," I replied. "To be certain though, it's probably best that we have a look for ourselves."

We swam out to the dive points to check the depths of the water, and sure enough, they were safe enough for diving. Before I even had the chance to confirm with Maria that we both saw the same deep waters, she had already begun making her way up the cliff.

I watched as she ran up and jumped off gracefully, shifting her body midair for a perfect dive into the water near me. She surfaced with a huge grin on her face.

"Was it exhilarating?" I asked her.

"Definitely!" Maria responded.

* * *

><p>We spent the afternoon diving off the many cliffs, frequently stopping for more conversation. Finally, as the sun prepared to set, we trekked back down the path from which we came toward the beach. We took another shower at the pier, cleaning the oil, sand, and salt off each other. It was already dark by the time we finished and started making our way toward the hotel.<p>

We stopped before reaching the hotel door, and Maria placed her hands on my chest. I knew she was looking right at me, so I had to restrain myself from letting my blood rush down.

"Thank you for today, boy," Maria said. "I had a great time."

"Thank you for accompanying me again," I said smiling, eagerly anticipating what I hoped to hear.

"Well, I guess we should call it a night then," she said, returning my smile. This was not what I hoped for, and my grin immediately began turning upside down before I could catch myself. Needless to say, she spotted it. "What's the matter, boy?"

"Nothing," I answered too quickly.

"No really, what's the matter?" she asked, removing her hands from my chest and raising her eyebrows.

I sighed, deciding I wasn't going to hold back my thoughts any longer.

"Well, I don't get it," I told her. "We've done so much over the last few days, and…well, what exactly is it that you're looking for?"

"What am I looking for?" she questioned, slightly amused. "I already told you, didn't I? I'm looking for excitement and satisfaction."

"Yeah, I get that part," I informed. "But look at all the fun we've had. You had fun, right?" She nodded. "Then if that's not satisfying enough, I'm not sure what kind of satisfaction you really want."

"And I've said to you that it's your job to figure it out," Maria reminded me.

"Yeah, you have," I almost groaned, slightly shaking my head. "I just don't know if I can."

There was a brief and awkward pause for the first time between us before she spoke.

"So in the end, this is it, hmm?" Maria pondered. "You're just not going to try anymore?" She looked in my direction, and I was clueless on how to respond to those words. "That's disappointing. I guess I'll see you around then, boy." With that, she turned around and started heading back toward the hotel.

As the distance between us began increasing, I realized that I might never get another opportunity to speak with her as extensively as the last two days, and since I had already expressed my frustrations over my failure to satisfy her, I might as well let her know the other part of our conversations that bothered me.

"Hold on a second," I called out to her. She stopped in her tracks, but did not turn to look at me. "I just have one favor to ask from you. Could you please stop calling me 'boy'? I have a name and you know what it is!"

To my surprise, Maria turned around smirking.

"Oho! There it is!" she declared. "There's what I've been waiting to hear!"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked completely confused.

Maria walked up to me again, wagging a finger at me.

"I was wondering when you'd crack," she said. "I wanted to tease you and see how much you could take before you had enough."

Still lost over what she was implying, I simply gave her a puzzled look.

"You're very sweet, and I can see that you know how to treat a lady," Maria continued. "But part of me wanted to see if you had any fire in you, and now you've shown me that you do."

"Wait a minute," I jumped in. "You mean you've been calling me 'boy' all this time just to test my patience?"

"Well, that's partially true," she giggled. "The other part is that I just like calling you 'boy.'"

"And that's what annoys me!" I exclaimed. "Could you quit referring to me as that? It makes it seem like I'm your pet or something."

Maria's giggle quickly turned to full blown laughter at my last comment.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked, still at least partially confused.

Maria had to suppress a bit of her laughter in order to answer.

"I'm not laughing at you," she said, still a tad hysterical. "I'm laughing because this whole conversation is entertaining."

I gave her a playful glare.

"Yeah, you do seem like you get a kick out of these things," I responded.

The laughter continued for a few more seconds before Maria was able to gather herself.

"Ah, well, that was fun," she said as her hysteria ended. "I guess you can say that I am now definitely satisfied."

Wait, did she really just say what I think I heard? Surely this must mean…

"Are you really?" I asked, feeling some hope returning. "Does this mean you'll…well, let me see what I want to?"

"Of course I will," she nodded before flashing me a seductive smile. "But it isn't going to end there, hmm?"

"Hmm…what are you implying?" I questioned.

Maria closed the distance between us until her body was slightly pressed against mine and her face was only centimeters away.

"Seeing is just the beginning," she murmured barely above a whisper. "After that…well, I'll leave the rest up to you."

My eyes almost popped open and my grin widened across my entire jawline.

"Oh hell yeah, now that's what I can live with!" I cried.

"Then shall we go up to your room, boy?" Maria asked suggestively, never releasing her smile.

"Yes, let's go!" I declared.

"Geez, you're so obedient all of a sudden," she said jokingly. "Just like that, you don't mind me calling you 'boy' now?"

"Well, when you offer something like this, I'm too excited to care," I informed her.

"I see," Maria chuckled. "Then this looks to be a fun and exciting night."

"Oh yeah, I _know_ I'm not going to get any sleep tonight," I laughed.

I hooked an arm around her waist as she did the same and leaned her head on my shoulder. Her other hand traveled to my chest while I clutched her tightly as we walked through the hotel doors and toward the elevators.

* * *

><p><strong>Thus ends this chapter. Do you like it so far? Dislike it? Please leave me your reviews and let me know.<strong>


	4. One Evening

**DISCLAIMER: The Sexy Beach series and all its content are property of Illusion.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I think you know what's finally here. Enjoy!**

_Heaven on Earth: Sexy Beach Indeed!_

_By anonymous8825_

_Chapter 4: One Evening_

As soon as the door lock clicked shut, I trotted down the steps and enveloped Maria in my arms. Her huge breasts were pressed tightly against my chest, causing my already-risen bulge to grow even larger. This time, I did not bother trying to hide it from her. This time, I made sure she could feel it through my trunks.

I buried my face into her platinum-blond hair, taking in her scent while my hands ran up and down the silky smooth skin of her back. I spent some extra time feeling out and kneading the roundness of her buttocks, triggering a small moan from her.

"Are you sure you really want this?" I whispered, bringing my right hand back up to her cheek.

"Absolutely," Maria answered.

I pulled my face back to look at hers, never releasing her from my embrace. Her frosty blue eyes were sparkling, and I found myself unable to look away from them. I brought my lips down to hers and kissed her softly, but I quickly deepened it as my yearning for her grew. Unable to resist any further, I darted my tongue into her mouth and was met by hers. We fought a fierce tonsil war as I moved her to the bed and gently lay her down on it.

I ran my fingers through her hair as we parted our kiss to catch our breaths. Part of me wanted to just rip her sling suit apart and brutally fuck her, but another part of me saw the special person I'd gotten to know over the last three days and wanted instead to make this a memorable first night together. I decided on the latter and kissed her again, fully taking in the softness of her lips and sweetness of her warm mouth.

We continued making out while both of my hands went to work on removing her sling. There was no knot behind her neck, so I had to pull it over her head to remove the top portion. She aided me by lifting her head up, allowing the thin strap to glide across her hair and down the front end. We broke the kiss so I could pull the sling down past her face and free her breasts from their restraints.

My eyes turned downward as soon as her breasts were revealed. I noticed that, thanks to the oils I'd applied over the last two days, Maria now had a noticeable tan line where her sling had covered her, leaving a slightly lighter streak across her breasts that ran right over her nipples. My hands dropped her sling and grasped her twin mounds, earning a small whimper from her.

"Wow, these are nice," I murmured. "What size are they anyway?"

"One hundred centimeter double-Ds," she replied. "And yes, they're all natural."

"I didn't know they could grow this large," I admitted. "I'm such a lucky man."

Maria gave a small giggle before I started to gently play with her breasts. I held onto her right one as I brought my mouth down to suck on her nipple while my other hand massaged the left one, triggering a short moan. After about half a minute, I switched breasts and repeated the process.

"These babies have been tempting me for the last two days," I informed her as I squeezed them. "I still can't believe I was able to resist them every time I oiled you up."

"Don't hold back tonight," she said in return. "We both want this."

I flashed a grateful grin at her and lowered my lips back onto hers, letting out tongues do battle once more. When we broke apart, I started trailing my kisses down her body to her stomach, stopping to taste her nipples for a second time along the way. My hands grabbed the thong portion of her sling when I reached her navel and I gently tugged it down to remove whatever remained that was covering her body. I tossed the sling on the floor once it was completely off her.

My hands rubbed up the inside of her leg to her thighs and gently pushed them apart to reveal her most sensitive area. For a few seconds, I simply stared in awe. It looked so perfect: small, pink, and slightly moist. It was luring me in, and I was not going to bother resisting.

Grasping her calves to pull myself in, I moved my mouth up to her lower entrance and kissed it, triggering another moan. Using my thumbs, I parted the entrance slightly to allow my tongue access. The second her fluids hit my tongue, my mind began swirling at their sweetness. I had to have more.

I closed my lips around her entrance and shot my tongue up as far as it could go, licking her inner walls as I tried to suck the honey out of her. Slowly, she was secreting more and more, and I ate up every drop. To help increase her pleasure, I moved my left hand from her calf to her clit and started rubbing it gently. As I heard her breath rate increasing and her moans becoming more frequent, I picked up the pace of my actions.

Simply put, I could not get enough of her honey, and I was trying to slurp it out of her like a hungry animal that had not eaten in days. The harder I rubbed, licked, and guzzled, the more she produced, and the more I tasted, the more I desired. I was breathing through my nose, and every whiff only added to my hunger.

Her moans seemed like they were becoming uncontrollable as I felt her insides gradually tightening around my tongue as my pace turned from gentle to fierce. Then, after an eternity of feeding, her entire body froze up and she unleashed a powerful release directly into my mouth. Her honey coated my tongue from top to bottom, giving my taste buds a sensation they had never experienced. As her orgasm receded, I ceased my rubbing and focused all my attention on gulping down every last drop.

Once I was sure I'd eaten her empty, I gave her womanhood a final kiss and pulled away, licking my lips as I still savored over her sweetness. I leaned over her and saw her face for the first time since I'd removed her sling suit; her eyes were closed, her breathing was deep, and she looked like she'd been drained of all her energy.

"Maria?" I muttered softly, causing her to open her glittering blue eyes. "How was it?"

"Amazing," she said in between breaths, forming a smile. "I never thought it was possible to feel this good. Thank you."

I smiled back at her, mostly out of gratitude, but also partly out of relief. I knew I was walking into this night with a bit of uncertainty; now that she was pleased with my initial performance, I could confidently proceed.

"Are you all right?" I asked, gently stroking her cheek.

"I'm fine," Maria answered, still panting slowly. "But…could you…give me a moment? I still…need to…recover."

"Absolutely," I said. "I'll be right back."

I went to the bathroom for a minute to freshen up, rinsing the taste of her honey out of my mouth. I wanted to kiss her some more but wasn't certain if she was one of those women who disliked tasting herself, and I would rather not risk displeasing her on our first night.

I removed my swim trunks upon returning to the bed, finally freeing my bulge from its cruel cell. Seeing how large and hard it had grown, I was somewhat surprised that it hadn't ripped my trunks open by itself.

"Oh my," I heard Maria utter as she noticed my hard-on. "That's…wow…"

I could see her getting wet again, having had time now to recover from her first orgasm. Wasting no time, I positioned myself at her entranced and rubbed against it, letting her honey coat the tip before beginning to ease my way in. The same incredible tightness that her pussy applied to my tongue earlier was now engulfing the head of my cock, and the feeling was already indescribable.

Then came something unexpected: as my head pushed in slowly, it was met by a barrier. My eyes widened and I looked down at Maria.

"You're…a virgin?" I asked.

"Yeah," she responded.

"That's somewhat surprising," I commented, not sure of how she was feeling about this. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, beaming a small smile. "But yeah, I've never gotten to this step. You'll be my first."

I hesitated for a brief moment before deciding that I should be just as honest with her.

"So will you," I said to her softly. Now it was her turn to be surprised. "This'll be as new for me as it is you."

We gave each other reassuring smiles to show our mutual acceptance. I lowered myself to her and gave her another kiss; this time, I made sure it was more sensual and less ferocious. As I pulled away slowly, I looked into her eyes to silently gain her approval. She nodded in understanding, and I pushed my member past her barrier.

"AHHH!" Maria cried out at the pain.

Instinctively, I threw myself on top of her and clutched her with my arms, trying to comfort her in any way imaginable. She was writhing in discomfort at having her most sensitive area ripped apart, and all I could do was hold her body against mine while planting soft kisses all over her neck and shoulder.

I waited for her to show signs that the pain had subsided, and when her face displayed a relaxed look once more, I looked for her approval again. When I received her nod, I pushed myself further into her until I hit the very back, causing her to gasp.

Slowly, I began to move, pulling about halfway out only to plunge back in each time. My cock had been craving this ever since I arrived, and I was going to let it savor this. Maria's pussy provided me with plenty to be happy about as it increasingly tightened around me while lubricating me with plenty of secretion.

If tasting her was a high, then this was absolute euphoria. Gradually, I felt my mind losing control, but this time, I did nothing to hold it back. With each thrust, my hormones were raging more and more, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I would stop thinking and rely on instinct only.

I started quickening the pace as her body began responding to my repeated plunges. Her moans were growing in frequency, and her breathing was changing into short spurts. Her pussy began secreting more frequently, sending electricity into my balls and throughout my body. I could feel her getting close to her peak, so I deepened my thrusts even more, making sure to hit her back each time.

This was too much for her to take as I felt her body unleash another orgasm, coating my cock with a thick layer of her juices. Once more, she fully collapsed onto the bed, arms sprawled widely and gasping for air. I gave her a final thrust after she came before I clutched her against me, pausing to enjoy the rising and falling of her breathing while allowing her to recover.

I rubbed my cheek against hers to reassure her that I was aware of her physical state. I brought my face above hers and stayed there for a few seconds until she opened her eyes. Once she looked at me with those sparkling blue orbs, I lowered down to give her a deep kiss, indulging in the feel and taste of her mouth.

We broke the kiss smiling at each other. I wiggled my waist as a way of asking her if she was ready and received a small but enthusiastic nod. I resumed my thrusting, eager to send her back to another orgasm. The sloshing sounds of our lovemaking began to fill the room once again.

I held her tightly against me as my slow, calm thrusts quickened and my previous rhythm was established. My primitive instinct resurfaced to take control, and I allowed it to without any resistance. At this moment, I didn't want to think. At this moment, I only wanted to feel. I wanted to feel the lush sensations that her perfect body triggered with every nerve it touched, the delicate way her short but heavy breaths kissed my bare skin, and the way her pussy was milking my rock hard cock. I wanted to hear her moan as I sent shockwaves of indescribable pleasure coursing through her body with each thrust, and I wanted to smell the sweet scent emitting from her hair.

My once gentle glides had turned into fierce poundings as I closed my eyes to indulge in every sensation this moment was providing me. I was close, and her increasing tightness was only drawing me closer. I felt her feet wrap around my back as she tried to help pull me in deeper, also desperate for another release. I clutched her body against me as firmly as I could and hammered away wildly.

This was too much for either of us to take. Her pussy clamped down and yanked my cock while it was hitting her back, causing me to fire a tsunami of my white hot fluids deep into her core. Simultaneously, my actions had initiated another orgasm in her as well as another layer of her sweet honey coated all over my cock.

I stayed deep inside her throughout my release, wanting to make sure my seed completely filled her up. After about half a minute of immense pleasure, both of us were panting to catch our breaths.

"Boy, that was incredible," I heard Maria say in between breaths.

"You're still going to call me that, hmm?" I teased. "Even after this?"

She laughed while I placed kisses around her neck. When the laughter ceased, I moved my lips back up and sealed hers with another kiss. We lay there making out for a whole minute, but she broke the kiss when her face changed to one of surprise.

"Boy," Maria said. "How is it that you're still hard?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I guess you're just so beautiful that one orgasm isn't enough for me."

I saw her blush at my compliment, unfazed by what my guess was implying.

"You want to fuck me again?" she asked in a willing tone.

"I could fuck you all night, baby," I said flashing a naughty smile at her. "I need to make up for all the ways you tempted me over the last few days."

We kissed again, twirling our tongues together. This time, I didn't even wait for the kiss to break before I started moving my hips. Her pussy quickly reacted to this, tightening around me and receiving my poundings. We were drowned in another round of lovemaking, and it felt just as amazing as the last round.

It took almost another half hour and I sent her to two more orgasms, but I never lost my energy. Finally, her third orgasm of the round (and sixth overall that evening) sent me over the edge for a second time, causing my balls to seize up and shoot another huge load of my seed deep into her. This one succeeded in sapping me clean.

Keeping myself inside her, I rolled onto my back so that she was on top, pulled the covers open, and rolled us back underneath them. We said our good nights and shared one last kiss before I fell asleep holding her in my arms. My last thoughts before losing consciousness were about what our next lovemaking session would present.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for Chapter Four. Questions? Comments? Let me know!<strong>


	5. The Following Day

**DISCLAIMER: The Sexy Beach series and all its content are property of Illusion.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Expect an increase in action from here on out. Enjoy!**

_Heaven on Earth: Sexy Beach Indeed!_

_By anonymous8825_

_Chapter 5: The Following Day_

My eyes gradually opened, and the memories of the previous evening returned. I didn't need to ask if it was all real; the evidence lay right on top of me. Maria was still sleeping soundly, giving me an opportunity to take it all in: her slow, rhythmic breathing softly and repeatedly pressed her massive breasts against my chest, and the sweet scent of her hair mixed with our incredible lovemaking session last night brought me back to the feeling of euphoria.

I planted a soft kiss on her forehead and gradually ran my fingers through her silky platinum hair, tracing down her back until I reached her buttocks. The scent of our lovemaking may have remained, but her skin was still as baby-soft as when I first applied oil on it.

I was so consumed by the sight, smell, and feeling of her naked body against mine that I almost forgot about my morning wood still inside her. Emboldened by the events of the previous evening, I decided I was not going to let it go to waste.

I nudged myself slightly deeper into her to see how she would react, and when she didn't, I gradually rolled us over so that I was back on top. Lowering my head to her breasts, I began repeating the motions from last night, giving each one a nice slurping session while kneading them. She remained asleep when I finished and returned my hands to her back.

I pulled my cock out slowly until only the head was still inside her, enjoying the feeling of having it coated by her honey. Then, just as slowly, I pushed myself back into her, making sure to tickle her rear wall. I kept this gradual pace for a while, soaking in the return of last night's sensations. I could feel her pussy begin to contract around me from the repeated rubbing against its inner walls, sending my hormones flying through every nerve of my body.

She still had not stirred, although her breathing was become slightly heavier. I began pumping into her a little faster as her pussy tightened more, but I stayed in control of my pacing to avoid waking her. By now it felt like she was trying to swallow my cock whole; every time I pulled outward, her walls were yanking me back in.

It didn't take much longer before I lost my will to resist. Boosted by my instinctive urges, I started pounding her with all the energy I could muster. This finally woke her up, and she immediately began filling the air with moans of pleasure. I silenced her briefly with a good morning kiss, but quickly broke it so we could both get enough oxygen.

My repeated penetrations soon sent her past her breaking point and I felt her entire body react to her orgasm. Knowing I was close as well, I kept the pace up while she came, and my cock quickly gave in, firing another huge load of white hot fluids deep into her core. Just like last night, I made sure to press against her back wall so my semen would burst as far inside her as possible. I collapsed on top of her when my penis stop twitching, breathing heavily onto her skin.

"Now _that_ is how I want to wake up!" Maria said in between pants.

"Glad you enjoyed it," I replied, partly relieved that she didn't attack me for fucking her awake.

"Thank you, boy," Maria continued. "You're amazing."

"You are too," I responded, leaning down and giving her another deep kiss.

We spent a few minutes making out to cool down from our sex session, breaking apart once our tongues started feeling a bit numb from repeatedly assaulting each other.

"So what do you have planned for today?" I asked.

"Well, I told some of the girls that I'd join them for volleyball in the morning," Maria answered.

"Oh, then you should probably head there," I said, slightly disappointed that we couldn't continue having sex. Maria's detective side sensed this though.

"Don't worry, boy," she reassured. "We can meet again tonight."

"That sounds good," I agreed. "How about we meet after dinner in the second-floor living room?"

"Sure thing," she confirmed.

We kissed one final time before I pulled out of her and rolled off the bed. She gathered her purple sling suit and put it back on, gave me another wink, and walked out the door. I looked down at my now-softer cock glistening from front to back and all around with her delicious honey.

"I really don't want to wash this off," I sighed to myself.

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be until I was almost finished with my late breakfast that I realized I didn't have any plans for the day at all. I wanted to talk to Bael, but she informed me that she had to go do maintenance work on one of the pools, so I was left without any company.<p>

I finally decided that I could try my luck with exploring the island on my own, as it was quite possible to run into some more interesting ladies, so I headed out the hotel door and started down the westbound path. However, I had barely walked a few meters when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Ow!" I cried out at how suddenly it had attacked me. "What the hell is this?!"

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" I heard a sweet voice from behind me.

"It's my stomach!" I informed, not even having enough strength to open my eyes to see who it was. "It hurts like crazy!"

"Oh, here," she responded, reaching under my arm to lift me up. "Let me take you back inside."

I kept my eyes closed the entire time, gritting my teeth to try and bear the pain. As she sat me down on the sofa, I felt her hands touch my torso and massage in an outward spiral.

It was at this point that I finally opened my eyes to get a look at my savior. To my surprise, it was none other than Reiko, the redhead I'd met two days ago at Maria's volleyball game.

She concentrated on her task, swirling her soft hands out and in from my navel. A few minutes later, the pain gradually subsided.

"Thank you," I said, expressing my long-overdue gratitude. "I don't know what I would've done if you were there."

"You're welcome," she replied in her angelic voice. "Are you feeling better now?"

"A lot better," I told her. "You're Reiko Ayase, right?"

"You remember my name!" Reiko said smiling. "Yes, I am her. And you're D, right?"

"I am," I said. "It's good to see you again. Do you know why my stomach hurt all of a sudden?"

"Did you drink the tap water in the lobby?" she asked immediately.

"Yeah, I was thirsty and drank some after breakfast," I answered.

"Ah, that's why," Reiko responded, handing me a tiny bottle. "Here, take this. You'll feel completely well in a few minutes. The tap water in your room might be safe enough to drink, but the water in the lobby actually comes from a different source."

"Thanks," I took the bottle and read its label. Sure enough, it claims to cure stomachaches from unclean consumed goods. "You sound like a doctor, Reiko."

"Well, I actually am one," she said smiling.

"Wow, really?" I replied in shock. "How lucky can I be to run into a doctor just as I needed one?"

"I'd say very lucky, wouldn't you?" Reiko asked with a wink.

I drank the bottle she gave me as she continued to work on my stomach. Sure enough, after a few more minutes, it felt like I never had a stomachache at all.

"This medicine is a miracle," I declared. "And your hands are a miracle. Thank you so much."

"Aww," Reiko blushed. "So you're completely good now?"

"Yup, no hint of pain anywhere," I confirmed.

"Okay then," she uttered, removing her hand from my stomach and standing up. "I'm glad I was able to help."

With no pain to distract me, I was able to get a good look at her as she stood. Reiko still wore the same outfit as before: a dark green unbuttoned tank top front half with her back revealed that barely contained her giant breasts and matching dark green panties partially obscured by her see-through black sarong held up by a flower brooch on her left waist. She had fiery red hair and calming green eyes, and her skin was almost milky white. My cock, which had remained dormant since pulling out of Maria this morning, started to rise, and I found myself having to suppress it again.

"Wait Reiko," I said to her as she was about to turn and start walking away. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Hmm…" she responded, slightly amused by my question. "Well, I was about to go play some volleyball again with the girls, but I didn't make any promises to them."

"In that case, how about spending some time with me?" I followed up. "We could explore the island together, and I'd love to get to know more about you."

"That sounds nice," she said. "Okay, I'm in. Where do you want to go?"

* * *

><p>Going all the way with Maria gave me a slight boost of confidence around Reiko, so I was not as nervous as before. Still though, her outfit made it just as challenging to control my hormones; her breasts were practically begging to come out of that top, and her flower-pinned sarong had me fantasizing about the mysteries of her nether region.<p>

We were relaxing at the grotto. I offered to apply some oil on her as I did with Maria, reasoning that I should properly thank her for curing my stomachache by helping to protect her delicate skin from sun damage. She agreed, and I eagerly began rubbing some lotion onto her back. Her skin had a different kind of softness to them, but I was equally as turned on by the touch.

Reiko moaned while I worked the oil over her. As I did her back, shoulders, and arms, I found myself daydreaming about what it would be like to hear those moans in a much more intimate context. I started imagining her body pressed against mine, legs wrapped around my waist while she pleaded with me to fuck her until she lost her mind.

I smiled to myself at the thought, wondering if Reiko would ever give me the chance to be with her like Maria last night. I suppressed these fantasies as I finished with the oiling.

"How are you feeling now, doctor?" I asked.

"Relaxed," she replied, whipping her head around to face me with her relaxing green eyes. "Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome," I said. "It's the least I could do for you after you helped heal my stomach."

We sat in silence for a few seconds before I decided it was now a good time to ask her about herself.

"So doctor," I began, "why did you decide to come on vacation here?"

"It's the same reason as many people when they decide to go on vacation," Reiko answered. "I was overworked and really needed this time off."

"I can imagine," I followed up. "The medical field is burdening."

"It is," she reaffirmed. "It can drain a person pretty quickly. Some days, I wake up surprised that I still have my sanity."

"Hmm," I chuckled. "So why did you pick this island?"

"Well, I was selected," she answered.

"You were?" I said slightly stunned. "So was I!"

"I thought so," she responded. "Bael did tell me this is a secret island after all, so I guess a lot of people who are here now were offered this vacation."

"So you just decided to take the chance?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did," she answered. "I came here because this is as far apart from my job as you can imagine. My work is stressful, routine, and predictable. This island sounded relaxing and mysterious, and I've really been having a good time so far."

"So have I," I grinned.

We spent the remainder of the afternoon talking at the grotto. Reiko told me about her job: how she was on call constantly, how she dragged herself out of bed hours before the sun rose almost daily, and how she missed all the recreational activities she used to dive into routinely. She had such a vibrant, free-spirited, and playful personality; I felt sorry that she worked as something that regularly sapped her energy.

We walked back to the hotel together at sunset, agreeing to see each other again as we parted ways for the evening.

* * *

><p>"Good evening Maria," I greeted upon entering the living room.<p>

"Good evening, boy," she responded. "Care to join me in a game of billiards?"

"You're the boss," I said. I turned to face her after locking the door and immediately noticed the change in her outfit. The purple sling was gone; instead, she was now clad in a white two-piece bikini covered in images of flowers. A matching white and pink sarong dotted her waist held on by a flower brooch similar to Reiko's. Pinned on the upper right side of her hair were three tiny pinkish-purple hibiscuses arranged in a tight triangle. "Whoa Maria, did you get a makeover?"

"Hmm, do you like it?" she said with a hint of seductiveness. "I thought I should start wearing one of my other swimsuits."

"I love it!" I exclaimed. "What's not to like? You can look good wearing anything!"

"Aw, you're sweet, boy," she blushed. "Now come here and show me how good you are at this game."

I picked up the pool cue and joined her at the table, but my mind was never in the game. Other than when it was my turn to hit the billiard balls, I spent every moment admiring her gorgeous body. Every move she made was turning my knees into jelly. I soaked in the sight of those bouncing breasts, the perfectly round ass, and the face that could stop traffic from a mile away. Having already been with her last night, I did nothing to stop the bulge in my trunks from rising.

She came to my immediate right for a shot, and as soon as her skin brushed up against mine, I acted on my desires. My right arm reached across her body and took hold of her right hand while I ran my left hand down her left arm. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her left shoulder, causing her to slightly shudder.

"What are you doing, boy?" Maria asked in a tone that suggested she was expecting this all along.

"I can't help myself," I admitted, continuing to plant kisses across her upper back. "You're just so beautiful."

"Wouldn't you rather beat me at billiards first?" she joked.

"No," I said in between kisses. "I'd rather try and uncover the secret behind your beautiful body."

"Oh, you don't want to do that," she teased. "That's going to take _all_ your energy, and you might not even solve it."

"I'll try as many times as needed," I responded, unclipping her bikini top and letting it fall onto the table. My hands quickly found their targets in her soft, massive mounds, cupping them from underneath and massaging every part of their flesh. She moaned as I pulled her to a standing position with her bare back pinned against my chest, never taking my hands off her breasts. I placed another kiss on her left shoulder, causing her to turn her head to face me. Our eyes met for a brief second before I locked onto her lips, hungrily tasting what I hadn't since morning.

She cut the kiss short due to the slight discomfort of her position, so I turned her around to face me in order to resume making out. My tongue explored the interior of her warm mouth slowly, savoring her sweetness. My hands clutched her waist and I started walking forward, moving her away from the billiards table and onto the loveseat facing the coffee table. I pushed her down to sit on the loveseat, never removing my mouth from hers.

When we finally broke the kiss for air, she flipped me around so that I was the one now seated. She then ran her hands down my chest and sides before hooking her fingers into the waistband of my swimming trunks. She tugged them down and tossed them aside, releasing my rock hard cock from its trap. She then stood back up and took off her bikini bottom, leaving her clad in only the see-through knee-length sarong, pink flower brooch, and triple-hibiscus in her hair.

She climbed back onto the loveseat and spread her legs, positioning her entrance immediately above my rigid shaft. She grabbed it and aimed its head at her entrance as she lowered herself down, gritting her teeth while my cock stretched more and more of her pussy open. She finally dropped herself down completely, gasping at the pleasure of my head hitting her back wall. She collapsed atop me for a moment, and I held her tightly in response to provide her with some degree of comfort. I felt her body slightly shaking as she tried to re-familiarize it with my hardness.

Being back inside her made my penis rage, and before I knew it, I was grinding my hips to initiate our lovemaking. She reacted accordingly, matching my grinding with some movement of her own. Placing her hands on my chest, she began taking the initiative, repeatedly lifting herself up slightly before falling back down again. I could hear the soft squishing sounds of her fluids being pushed out of her walls by my cock, which complimented perfectly with the repeated slaps of flesh against flesh.

As her movements quickened, so did the bouncing of her massive mounds, but my hands quickly moved up from her waist to grab hold of them and steady their springing. Because I was in a sitting position, her breasts were almost aligned perfectly with my face, and I took full advantage of this opportunity to give them another taste. I alternated between the two, licking and slurping each nipple for about a half minute before switching to the other one.

My mind was completely numb due to the situation at hand. Part of me still could not believe my good fortune: a gorgeous girl whom I met upon arriving on the island was now riding my shaft while I sucked on her breasts. I was living the fantasy of so many.

Maria's moans were growing louder as her movement quickened. She was becoming more desperate for an orgasm with each passing moment, and I was equally desperate to send her there. Letting her breasts go and re-clutching her against me, I joined in her rhythmic movements, pumping every time she sank down and pulling back every time she rose up. To increase her pleasure, I moved my right hand to her clit and massaged it thoroughly.

The repeated plowing and grinding was too much for her body to take, and in one quick burst, she arched up and unleashed a powerful orgasm straight from her core. The force of her orgasm shot through my raging cock and twitching testicles, causing me to shudder from the sparks of pleasure.

The power of her climax instantly raised my arousal tenfold, and I could no longer control my organs below. I took hold of her waist and pinned her down on me, penetrating my entire length farther in than I could have imagined. As it slammed against her back wall, I blasted a cannon-load of my warm seed directly up into her womb. I clutched her tightly to prevent her from squirming while my fluids erupted into her, not wanting a single drop to escape her.

We panted heavily against each other while our bodies recovered from another heated lovemaking session. I placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulders, and she responded by locking her mouth on mine. We made out for a few minutes until our breathing returned to normal.

"So what do we do now?" Maria spoke first.

"I don't know. Go to bed?" I offered.

"Is it past your bedtime already?" she asked jokingly. "You really are just a boy."

"That's not what I meant," I chuckled. "Can't you feel me in you? I'm still hard."

"So once again, one round isn't enough," she commented before kissing me once more. I savored the tenderness of her lips until she broke apart from me and stood up, revealing the penis she had smothered in her juices. She tossed me my trunks and put her swimwear back on. "Well, are we going to your room or not?"

I smiled at her, stood up, and pulled on my trunks. Wrapping my arm around her waist, we left the living room and headed for the elevators. We knew our night wasn't finished yet; both of us wanted more.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter concludes. As always, please feel free to provide me with feedback.<strong>


	6. Two-a-days

**DISCLAIMER: The Sexy Beach series and all its content are property of Illusion.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Are you enjoying the story? Please let me know what you think.**

_Heaven on Earth: Sexy Beach Indeed!_

_By anonymous8825_

_Chapter 6: Two-a-days_

I regained consciousness when I felt my cock erupt, sending another load of white hot fluids into a warm and tight area. This was followed rather quickly by a figure collapsing atop me, although it seemed like the figure was held up slightly by two large and soft packs of flesh pressing firmly against my chest. I could hear panting, and as I opened my eyes, I took note of the platinum-blond tresses I was greeted with. Soon, a face lifted itself up to meet mine, one that was highlighted by mesmerizing frosty blue orbs and lips begging to be kissed.

"How was that?" Maria asked me softly.

"As you said yesterday, that is how I want to wake up," I replied with a smile, realizing that she had just returned the favor for what I did the previous morning.

The memories of last night quickly rushed back into my mind. Upon arriving in my room, we first took a shower together that lasted far longer than it should have because we spent much of the time engaged in our second round of sex. I had driven her crazy taking her while standing, and she showed it by having two orgasms before I shot into her. After finally cleaning each other up, I carried her over to the bed and wound up fucking her again; this time, she had her legs over my shoulders while I pounded her repeatedly from above, sending her to two more orgasms and finishing myself off inside her with one last eruption.

We could have continued to make love throughout the night, but my balls were sore by then, having worked too hard to produce enough sperm for three powerful orgasms. They remained sore now thanks in large part to Maria's special wake-up call.

I let myself get lost in her eyes as I stroked her cheek, running my fingers through her silky locks. I brought her mouth to mine and kissed her feverishly, letting my tongue dance with hers. We made out for about a minute before she broke away and pushed herself off me. She pulled me out of her, sat back and looked down at my genitals to admire her work for a few seconds, and then got off the bed.

"Boy, can I ask for a favor?" Maria asked as she started to put her swimsuit back on.

"What is it, baby?" I questioned in response.

"Could we have a day off?" she said and paused to gauge my confused reaction. "I love having sex with you, but I don't know if I can keep up like this every day just yet. I mean, I've lost track of how many times I came over these last two days."

"Ah," I chuckled. "Well, I won't force you to do anything, baby, so of course."

"Thank you, boy," Maria smiled, walking over to me and giving me another kiss. "Thank you for these last two unbelievable nights, and for being such a sweetheart."

"I should be the one thanking you," I replied. "I just hope I pleased you, because you've definitely pleased me."

"Oh you more than please me," she said with a wink. "How about I see you tomorrow evening then, boy?"

"Of course," I responded.

We waved at each other one last time before she left my room. I sighed and smiled again, feeling nothing but complete elation.

* * *

><p>Bael joined me for breakfast that morning and we had a nice conversation about her experience in the military. She remained very formal toward me, which I appreciated.<p>

We finished and she returned to the front desk. I walked outside, wondering what I would do for the day. I didn't have to ponder long though when I spotted Reiko with two other girls.

"Hey, it's D!" Reiko called as I approached them. "Girls, you remember him, right? He played volleyball with us."

"I hope they do," I answered with a grin. "You're Rika and you're Maki, right?"

"Well, now I have to remember him," Rika, the navy-blue-haired girl responded giggling.

"Yeah, he seems to be pretty good with names," commented Maki, the short-haired brunette.

"Oh he is," Reiko followed up. "So D, I heard from Maria that you found a place where we could cliff dive."

"Yeah, it's over on the northeastern edge of the island," I said, doing my best to hide my nervousness at the mentioning of Maria's name.

"Do you think you could take us there?" Reiko asked. "We're all looking to have a little fun, and we can't just play volleyball all day."

"Of course," I said. "Just follow me."

"Wait, shouldn't we invite Hotaru?" Rika suggested.

"Why bother?" Maki responded. "You know her; she won't leave the beach until she's had her nap."

"You got that right," said Reiko, looking off in another direction. The three of us quickly followed her glance to see Hotaru, and sure enough, she was dozing comfortably on a beach chair.

"Well then, let's head for the cliffs!" declared Rika.

The three of them walked ahead of me while I brought up the rear, and I took this opportunity to really check them all out. Reiko looked just like the curvy figure she did yesterday, so there wasn't anything new on her end. Rika and Maki both had very slender bodies in comparison; Rika had on her white and blue one-piece and Maki was wearing a tiger-striped bandeau bikini. All three of them shook their rear ends seductively as they waltzed, and had I not been able to find relief with Maria over the past two days, I know I would've lost control right then and there.

* * *

><p>We reached our destination and the three of them enjoyed themselves for the afternoon, taking repeated dives off the numerous cliffs that Maria and I had dove off two days ago. I joined in on the fun, but I mostly enjoyed the moments in between dives when I took advantage of my opportunities to know all three of them better. Reiko, despite working in intensive care, was not an intense person; this was evident in her approach to the cliffs, as she was more graceful and elegant in her walks and dives. By contrast, both Rika and Maki were natural athletes, which helped explain their slimmer bodies and faster jumps. Rika admits to being shier and less outgoing than Maki, although she warmed up rather quickly to the other girls she has met so far on this island.<p>

The sun was starting to descend by the time we returned to the beach. Rika and Maki wanted to soak it up in the hot springs once it got dark, but Reiko wanted to see the sunset from the beach, so they parted ways for the evening. I decided to stay with Reiko.

"Thank you for spending time with us today, D," Reiko said as we sat together on the blanket. "I had a lot of fun, and I'm sure they did too."

"Nah, I should be the one thanking you," I returned her gratitude. "You were great company. I hardly did anything."

"Aw, you're too sweet," she commented while flashing that alluring smile. "I'm so glad I came to this island."

"Speaking of which, how long are you on vacation anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm, well it's not so much a vacation," Reiko answered, drawing a puzzled look from me. "You could say it's more of a 'stay-cation.'"

"Wait, what?" I pondered. "How could that be possible?"

"Well, the hospital I worked at had an accident and burned down," she informed. "All the employees were sent home. We were told we'd be rehired when the new building is finished, but we don't know when that'll happen."

"Ah," I replied. "Did they give you a timetable?"

"No," Reiko responded. "I was actually offered another position elsewhere, but I decided to take this chance and get away from it all."

"Have you ever taken any time off for yourself before?" I asked.

"Not since starting my career," she answered. "It's been forever since I've felt as relaxed as I am now." She took a moment and then continued. "You know what the funny thing is? I originally saw this as an opportunity to rediscover myself, but upon arriving, I didn't even remember what that's supposed to mean."

"Rediscover yourself?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Reiko replied. "I've been so burdened with my career that I'd left a part of me behind. I wanted to see and feel that part of me again."

"Could it be the part of you that's warm, cheerful, and free-spirited?" I asked.

"Wait, what?" she responded with a bit of surprise.

"Doctor Reiko, I know I haven't known you as long, but I see that in you," I told her. "From what you've shown me so far, you're someone I really love as company because you brighten my day."

Her smile widened upon hearing these words, and she tossed her arms around my neck, enveloping me in a hug.

"I love seeing you smile," I continued in a soft tone, returning her hug.

"You're too sweet," she gently complimented, releasing the hug and returning to her original position.

"How about I make you a deal?" I proposed, using a more intimate tone. "I will do my best to make my doctor smile more. In return, all I ask from you is that you help me make some wonderful memories on this island."

She grinned even wider at that suggestion. This time, she responded by scooting closer to me, shortening the distance between our faces.

"I accept your offer," she said, barely above a whisper, meeting my eyes directly.

Her deep, sea-green orbs had me trapped in an alluring stare. By now the sun was gone, but the dimming light from beyond the horizon brightened her features, making it seem like she glowed. I could not hold back any longer as I leaned in and locked my lips onto hers; they were amazingly soft and tasted sweeter than sweet. The kiss quickly turned more intense as I found my tongue tangled with hers, gently rubbing off against each other trying to access the other's mouth. As I breathed through my nose during the kiss, I could smell her flowery aroma, driving me more insane with desire.

We broke the kiss after a while, but we never took our eyes off each other. I ran my left hand down her smooth right arm and intertwined my fingers with hers, taking in the touch and feel of her milky white skin.

"Could you promise me one thing though?" Reiko spoke up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"For as long as we're on this island, please do not call me 'doctor' anymore," she requested.

"Okay," I nodded smiling. "What should I call you then?"

"Why don't we discuss this when we get to your room?" she responded.

"I see what you mean," I acknowledged. "Let's go then."

I pulled her up to her feet with me and grabbed the blanket. We headed back to the hotel with my arm around her waist and her head against my shoulder.

* * *

><p>We wasted no time upon entering my room and locking the doors; we had our arms around each other and were making out before even descending the stairs. Reiko's tongue softly massaged mine while we kissed, sending shockwaves down my body into the area between my legs. I pressed up against her to let her feel my arousal, and she in turn kissed me harder to help up its level.<p>

We descended the stairs but were quick to resume our kissing. While our mouths remained locked on each other, my hands traveled to the inner flaps of her tank top and gently tugged them aside, revealing her huge soft breasts. I cupped them from below and started massaging them, causing her to moan into our kiss.

I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against hers, continuing to knead her breasts.

"These babies scream to come out when you wear an outfit like this," I said to her smiling. "They feel really, really good."

"Thank you," Reiko responded. "I had a feeling you were itching to touch them yesterday when you put that lotion on me."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," I admitted. "They seemed like they just wanted to be released from this top."

"Well, they're yours to play with now," she followed up with an alluring smile, which I returned with one of my own.

I gave her another kiss before lowering my head down to suck on her breasts, alternating from one to the other after giving each one a decent treatment. I heard her sipping air through her gritted teeth as I did this, which I took as a sign that she was enjoying it. I saw her slip her head through the neck strap and unbuckle the waist strap, allowing the top to fall to the floor. In response, my hands moved off her breasts and began running themselves across the skin of her entire upper body.

I pulled her into another kiss once I've had my fun with her breasts and moved her onto my bed, where I wasted no time in removing her bikini bottom. She spread her legs and lifted up her sarong to grant me access to her most sensitive area, which I saw was already glistening with wetness. I moved my face in front and inhaled the sweet scent before giving it a gentle lick, which triggered her to twitch. I could still see the remnants of her red pubic hair; looks like the carpet does match the drapes.

I used two fingers to spread her open so my tongue could be granted access. She had a very narrow opening, and my tongue was barely able to make it in before I felt her tighten around me. I felt my groin tug in response, already eagerly anticipating how incredible it would feel to fill up such a constricted area with its girth.

My mouth closed around her and I started licking her inner walls, slurping the honey that she was secreting. Reiko lay on the bed and cried in high-pitched moans, sounds that were in stark contrast to her usual angelic voice. The sweetness of her honey coating my tongue drove my sense of taste mad, and I started picking up the pace. I added my hand into the mix, rubbing her clit to increase her pleasure level. Soon I had her squirming on the bed, unable to control her body from the sensations emitted by her tortured pussy.

The energy coursing through her body reached its peak and she let out an exclamation of pure elation as she reached her orgasm. I kept my mouth locked on her pussy while her honey flowed, making sure to catch every last drop and gulp it all down. I licked my lips once I pulled away, satisfied at receiving a helpful filling of her juices.

"Do you need a moment to recover?" I asked, well aware now of how tired she could be.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Reiko answered panting.

Similar to two nights ago, I decided to use the bathroom and wash the taste of her fluids out of my mouth. As delicious as they were for me, I was uncertain how she'd find them.

I found her in the same position awaiting me; her soulful green eyes were practically pleading with me to take her. I leaned over her and gave her a kiss, slurped on each of her nipples, and positioned myself at her entrance. Slowly, I pushed the head in, twitching at how tight it already was. I felt a barrier blocking me; my instantaneous thought was one of surprise, but that quickly changed into one of fortune. Having been deprived of these experiences for so long, how lucky was I to be able to claim the virginity of two beautiful women within the course of five days?

I looked at her expression, silently asking her for permission to penetrate further in. She understood me and nodded, bracing herself for the pain that was less than a split second away.

I pushed myself past Reiko's barrier, snapping it and triggering a cry of agony from her. I looked down and saw a trickle of blood as I kept moving deeper into her. Upon reaching the end, I stopped my movement and held her body tightly. A tear fell from her eye, which I quickly kissed away. I lay in that position for more than a minute as I waited for her pain to subside. It was challenging given how extremely tight she was, but I did not want her in pain while I built up my own pleasure.

I could feel the walls of her tightness contracting repeatedly against my throbbing member, begging me to start moving. I gave her lips a quick kiss, hoping to receive some sort of signal that she was ready. As I broke away and looked into her calming eyes, she gave me a small nod.

Slowly, I pulled my cock halfway out and nudged it back in until it was in contact with her back wall again. A soft moan escaped from her lips, telling me that pain was now in the past. I decided not to rush too quickly; this was her first time, and she was so unbelievably tight that speeding up the pace could bring that pain back.

I moved at a steady pace: in and out, in and out, speeding up slightly at times only to slow down when her expression changed from relaxed pleasure to twinge of agony. Her pussy constricted around me every moment, pulling me in even when I was at her deepest point, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my entire groin area. Even at my gradual pace, her tightness was driving me toward my climax faster than I wanted.

Once her expressions of agony disappeared entirely, I started moving faster, bringing back the sounds of passionate lovemaking that had been present in this room for the previous two days. Reiko clung to my back while I repeatedly plunged into her, trying to press deeper each time. My mind was going numb from how amazing my entire body was feeling, but as desperate as I was to hit my peak, I held back for her.

It took some time, but eventually I felt her body start to quiver from my thrusts. Her moans became more frequent as her breathing quickened, and when they were open, her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. I saw her expressions and applied all the energy I had in fully delivering every plunge. I was in absolute heaven at this point; the tightness of her pussy milking me, the feel of her delicate skin against mine, the echoes of her juices being squeezed around inside her, the smell of her aroma mixed with our lovemaking, and everything in between was driving me to a high that no substance could equal.

Her body suddenly tensed, and I braced us both for what was about to happen. A blast of energy shot straight from her core and engulfed her in a powerful orgasm. Her fluids rushed to smother my rock-hard shaft, and in response, I pressed up against her back wall again, firing a humongous load of my hot seed into her womb. The combination of every factor and event leading up to this orgasm made it feel ten times better than normal.

I collapsed atop her, holding her closely as I pumped the last bit of my fluids into her. She turned her head to face mine, wearing an expression of pure satisfaction and euphoria. I waited for her breathing to return to normal before sealing her mouth with mine. We spent the next few minutes making out until our tongues had licked each other clean.

Her pussy, while relaxed a bit after her orgasm, never lost its tightness, and my cock was still hard as it rested snuggly inside her. As we broke the kiss, she realized this and responded with a seductive smile.

"You all set for round two already, big boy?" Reiko teased.

"How could I not be?" I replied. "You're so incredibly tight."

"Give it to me," she playfully ordered. "We'll go as many rounds as you want."

I smiled in return and kissed her again before restarting my movement. This time, with her initial pain and discomfort long gone, I held nothing back.

Reiko and I fucked well into the night; she would orgasm four more times, and I would shoot two more loads into her. In the end, we stopped only because we felt sleepy, much to the chagrin of our still-aroused genitals. We wound up losing consciousness with me remaining hard inside her; needless to say, I was hoping for a morning encore.

* * *

><p><strong>Six chapters down; plenty more to go. Like? Dislike? Have a comment or critique? Let me know!<strong>


	7. Two-a-nights

**DISCLAIMER: The Sexy Beach series and all its content are property of Illusion.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: We're seven chapters in. Please let me know what you think so far.**

_Heaven on Earth: Sexy Beach Indeed!_

_By anonymous8825_

_Chapter 7: Two-a-nights_

It did not take long for me to fully awaken the next morning thanks to a combination of factors. The first were the angelic, high-pitched, low-volume screams that sounded like music to my ears. The second were the soft and smooth hands pressed against my chest. The third and most amazing was the repeated milking of my most sensitive organ by an indescribable tightness.

As my eyes opened, I was greeted by the sight of a gorgeous redhead riding me like a cowgirl. She bounced and grinded while breathing heavily, trying to use my rock-hard cock to drive herself into a senseless state of ecstasy. Her long, crimson locks swept around behind her, and her beautiful breasts jiggled seductively with every bounce. I gently grabbed them with my hands to help stabilize their movement.

I kneaded Reiko's massive mounds for a minute or two before she took my hands with hers as she quickened her pace. She made sure my head reached her back wall with every bounce, and soon enough, she lost control, throwing her head upward and arching her back as she reached her climax.

Reiko's orgasm sent another shockwave of electricity through my body, to which I responded by grabbing her waist and pushing her down. Our thighs slapped together as my cock burst, sending my warm fluids rushing into her core. I sat up while finishing, holding her as tightly as I could to make sure she took in every drop. Once I'd emptied myself fully, I tangled my fingers into her hair and brought her lips to mine, kissing her like an untamed beast.

"I want to wake up like this every day," I said to her in between kisses.

"In that case, I'll do my best to make sure you do every night we're together," Reiko responded.

* * *

><p>We had breakfast together before deciding to part for the day, although Reiko invited me to the kitchen tonight because she wanted to prepare a home-cooked meal. I told her I would do my best to be there.<p>

After a brief conversation with Bael, I once again headed outside the hotel alone. However, given my good fortune over the past few days, I didn't mind not having any plans upon departure anymore. This vacation was only in its sixth day and had already exceeded all of my expectations.

"Come on, Manami!" I heard a familiar voice. "Don't be shy! We want you on our team!"

I looked in the direction of that voice to find Rika and Maki engaged in a conversation with Manami while the poor girl had her head down.

"Yeah, you're on vacation, so relax and have some fun!" Maki cheerfully encouraged.

"Hey girls," I greeted as I walked up to them. "Are you going to play volleyball again?"

"Oh hey D," said Rika. "Yes we are, and we really want Manami to play with us."

"Um…ano…" Manami uttered. "It's…um…I…"

"Manami, you don't need to be shy around us," Maki reassured. "Maya told us all about you. We know how awesome you are."

"Hey where is Maya anyway?" I asked, realizing that Manami's best friend wasn't with her.

"Oh, she told Manami to stay with us while she checked out the village," said Rika. "She wanted Manami to make some new friends, and we would love to be her friends."

"That sounds wonderful Manami," I said as I sat next to the shy girl. "Why don't you give them a chance and get to know them?"

"Um…ah…" Manami croaked before turning her head around in my direction without looking up at me. "I…ah…um…"

"Hmm," I pondered for a moment. "Rika, Maki, why don't you two go on ahead. I'll see if I can talk Manami into this."

"Okay," Maki answered. "Don't take too long, all right?"

With that, the two ran off, leaving Manami alone with me. I scanned her figure for a quick moment while her eyes were still down. She was the very definition of "cute": a baby-faced, brown-eyed girl with a slender body that seemed like it was still in development. She was noticeably shorter than the other girls I'd met except Maya, whom I guessed was probably the same age given that they were best friends. She still wore the same pink one-piece I saw her in days ago.

"How old are you, Manami?" I asked, hoping a change in topic would help engage her more.

"I'm…eighteen…" she responded hesitantly.

"Wow, eighteen," I said smiling. "So you do answer questions."

"Y…yes…" she muttered.

"How long have you and Maya been best friends?" I continued.

"Um…since…four," Manami replied.

"Wow, since you were four?" I said with a hint of amazement. "So you two trust each other completely?"

"Y…yes…" she answered. "We do…we do everything…together."

Her eyes shifted upward and met mine. I expected her shyness to take over and turn her head downward again, but to my surprise, she kept looking at me.

"Y…you…ah…" Manami spoke barely above a whisper. "Y…you…" Then her head swung back around in the other direction, trying to look away.

I put an arm around her shoulder and slightly nudged her in against me. I expected her to resist, but once again, I was surprised when she planted her forehead against my clavicle. Taking this as a sign, I gave her a slight squeeze, hoping to provide a bit of comfort.

"Manami, you don't need to be this shy," I told her. "You were speaking to me fine just now."

"That's…that's because…" she began, and it felt like she really wanted the words to come out. "I…um…ah…"

She trailed off after that, but did not remove herself from me. Instead, she brought her arm up and draped it over my other shoulder. I responded by giving her another squeeze, uncertain about what to make of my current situation.

"How about we go and play some volleyball with the others?" I suggested. "I can be on your team if it makes you more comfortable."

"Um…I…okay…" she agreed in a hush.

We got up and walked over to the volleyball game together. As we did so, I noticed her eyes were constantly shifting between the sand and me. Knowing her shyness, I decided it was best not to ask her for an explanation. I was confident that all would be revealed in time.

* * *

><p>We spent much of the day playing volleyball, but there was plenty of time when we were sitting on the side that we could talk. It was challenging to get Manami to say anything, but she did reveal a little more about her. She told me that this vacation was actually her idea and not Maya's, since they lived inland but she'd always wanted to see the beach. The other girls all warmed up to her quickly despite her few words, and although the feeling wasn't entirely mutual, Manami did open up more toward them by day's end.<p>

It was sunset by the time we found ourselves alone.

"Thank you…for today…D…" Manami said.

"I should be thanking you," I responded. "Did you have fun today?"

"Y…yes…I did…" she uttered. "Because…of you…"

"Oh no," I said smiling. "I hardly did anything. You were able to enjoy yourself when you gave yourself a chance to."

"Ah…um…" she murmured blushing.

"Would you like to spend more time with me again tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of…of course…" she said with a twinge of excitement.

"Manami!" a voice cried, causing us to turn our heads in its direction. Not too far away were both Maya and Maria. I walked with Manami over to them.

"Hey Maya," Manami perked up.

"Hey you," Maya replied. "How was your day?"

"Fun," Manami answered. "I got to…spend it…with D."

"Oh, thank you," Maya said to me. "Manami hardly ever enjoys any time with anyone other than me. It feels great to know she had fun with you."

"It was my pleasure," I said to Maya with a smile.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Maya continued. "I spent the day with Maria, and she told me how sweet you were. It looks like Manami now knows as well."

I looked over at Maria, who gave me a nod and a grin.

"You're too nice," I said to Maria.

"Okay, Manami and I are going to go to dinner," Maya informed. "Do you two want to join us?"

"We'd love to, but we have other plans right now," Maria answered. I was about to ask her what these plans were, but knowing Maria, it was a safe bet that my hunch would be right.

"No worries," Maya responded. "Thanks for spending the day with me, Maria. Now I want to be a detective too."

"Thank you," Maria replied. "I enjoyed our day too."

We said our goodbyes and the two best friends headed back to the hotel lobby, leaving Maria and I alone on the beach. The sun had just set over the horizon, and the orange sky was giving way to the stars.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach, boy," Maria suggested, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm with you, baby," I answered, placing my arms around her waist and giving her a quick kiss.

We walked down the pier, stopping at the end to enjoy the last traces of daylight. After a brief make out session, we walked back up the pier. We found two lounge chairs and made ourselves comfortable on them.

"You know I'm just teasing you now when I call you "boy," right?" Maria asked as we relaxed on the chairs.

"Yeah, I know," I answered. "I've learned not to get worked up over it."

"Good," she said, placing a hand on my chest. "Because in reality, you're as far from being a boy as anyone can get. In fact, you're very well built."

"Aw, thank you," I responded with a smile.

"How about I properly thank you tonight for having satisfied me?" Maria offered.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked curiously as I sat up.

"You leave that all to me," she said.

She sat up as well and gave me a kiss before pushing me back down onto the chair. She then got off her chair and lay down atop me, but instead of staying in position, she began leaving a trail of kisses from my neck down to my torso. As she reached my abdominals, her hands began tugging my swim trunks down. I raised myself up so she could get them off, revealing my already-hard shaft and leaving me completely devoid of clothes right there on the beach.

Maria evened the game by removing her swimwear as well. With clothing no longer an issue, she wrapped a hand on my shaft and gave it a squeeze, triggering a small cry of pleasure from me. She positioned herself on her knees at the end of the lounge chair and lowered her mouth onto my head.

The first kiss she placed on it caused me to slightly shudder. She then closed her mouth around the entire head and slathered it with her tongue before giving a slurp. The sensations from our previous lovemaking sessions were returning, and I once again found myself gradually losing control.

I heard a "pop" sound as she removed her slurping mouth and gently stroked it with her bare hand. I'd done this to myself in the past, but her hand felt exponentially better than anything I could have ever mustered; there was no possibility of me returning to any form of self-pleasure after this.

"I think I know why your name is D now," Maria commented as she licked the bottom side of my cock and traced her tongue around the head. "You sure do have a nice, big one."

"Aw, thanks," I responded sincerely. "If you think I'm blessed, who am I to argue?"

She giggled and took me inside her mouth again, sliding down until she could stuff no more in her. She worked her mouth up and down slowly, seemingly enjoying the taste and feeling of sucking me off. Her tongue was magical; for every moment it was in contact with my hardness, my entire body felt amazing.

I laid back and indulged in the sensation of it all, giving her the freedom she wanted to rub and suck my most sensitive organ to her delight. I looked down at the sight of her beautiful face while she gave her performance, occasionally moving my hand to her cheeks to feel them. My eyes were rolling in my head, and for every passing moment, I found it harder to contain myself.

It was incredible how she managed to gradually build up my sensations throughout the entire process. This was not some quick one-and-done session. Maria seemed to know exactly what to do at any given moment to keep my pleasure meter steadily rising. I only hoped I treated her the same way when I tasted her during our first time.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of unbelievable pleasure, I found myself unable to hold back any longer. She seemed to sense it as well and braced herself by placing her hands on my buttocks taking me deep. I cried out as I came, releasing my load into her warm mouth, feeling as though she had just sucked all my energy out. Her eyes widened as I was shooting, perhaps a bit stunned at the taste, feeling, or amount I was ejecting. Still though, she did not take her mouth off me and managed to swallow everything. As I finished, she gave me one last slurp and licked the tip clean before using my legs to lift herself off her knees.

"That was tasty, boy," Maria said as she licked her lips with delight. "I've never had anything that tasted this good."

"You were wonderful," I complimented her with a relaxed smile. "Please, feel free to help yourself whenever you wish."

"That sounds great," she replied. "But I'm not done yet, and I don't think you are either."

Her hand returned to my shaft and grabbed it, making me hard almost instantly. She smiled at the sight of this, turned around so that she faced away, and straddled herself atop me. Once in position, she took hold of my cock and guided it into her lower entrance, sliding down slowly once the head was in.

She let out a soft moan as she started to ride me, using my quads to steady herself while she moved up and down my hardness. I was still numb from her blowjob that I didn't feel much yet, so I let her do what she wanted while I awaited the return of those sexually pleasant feelings.

It did not take long for the electricity to start coursing its way through my body again. The sight of her perfect ass bouncing up and down as her tight pussy engulfed my cock started making my mind numb once more. Although I was becoming more and more familiar with these sensations every time we fucked, they were still just as pleasurable as the first time.

As the heat in my cock began to build, I wanted more control of the situation, so I placed my hands on her waist to steady her bounces. She reacted to this almost instantly, releasing her hands from my quads and leaning backward so that she was now steadying herself against my chest. Her platinum tresses swept around, tickling my chest as her body bobbed up and down. No longer was she slowly trying to work up our senses; her head was thrown backward and she was moving as hard as she could.

We were both close, so my hands shifted from her waists and grabbed her breasts, cupping them tightly but gently to stop their bounces. I rubbed them as my waist thrust upward in rhythm with her motions, grinding and twisting to get the maximum sensation of the moment. As I repeatedly plunged myself fully into her, her body caved and she arched her back, sending her to a strong orgasm. Then, with the last bit of strength I had, I pushed up against her back wall and blasted another jet of my warm milk deep inside her. She collapsed with her back against my chest while my cock finished pumping the last drops into her.

I held her in that position for a minute or two, kissing her shoulder and arm while playing with her breasts. When her strength returned, she removed herself from me and put her swimwear back on.

"Thank you again, boy," Maria said. "I'll definitely see you again very soon."

Before I could even formulate a proper response, she had taken off toward the hotel lobby. I decided I wouldn't think too much about her abrupt departure since we would still be meeting each other again.

My stomach rumbled as I put my trunks back on. It was then that I remembered Reiko invited me to help her cook a meal.

* * *

><p>"D, you made it!" Reiko exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen. "I hoped you would come, so I made enough for both of us."<p>

"It smells really good!" I said as I sniffed the air. "I think I'm going to enjoy this. It's been awhile since I've had a home-cooked meal."

"Thank you," Reiko responded with a smile. "Could you help me finish?"

"Absolutely," I agreed.

I watched over the udon noodles as they boiled while she finished preparing the tempura shrimp and vegetables. Once all the cooking was done, we sat and enjoyed a nice tempura udon noodle meal with inari rolls on the side. It didn't take long for our conversation topic to be about the previous evening.

"Yeah, I never had much luck with women before I came here," I confessed to her. "They always ended up putting me in the 'friend zone.'"

"Well, you are a sweetheart," Reiko complimented. "It's easy to see why you'd be such a good friend."

"Thanks," I responded. "Still though, I always wanted to take the next step with them, you know? But hey, I'm not complaining anymore. You were unbelievable last night."

"Aw, thank you," she replied with a twinge of embarrassment. "And thank you for treating me so well. I'm glad my first time was with you."

"I'm actually surprised it was your first time," I admitted. "I mean, I thought someone as gorgeous as you would have been with a man already."

"You're forgetting that I'm a doctor first," she reminded me. "My career always came before any personal relationships. It's something I'm not completely proud of."

"Don't think that way," I said, standing up to pick up our empty bowls and plates. "You're helping others heal. You're devoted to a good cause, and that should be something you're proud of regularly."

"Yeah, that's true," Reiko replied while she helped me clear the table and wash the dishes. "Besides, I'm here now, so I'm not going to worry about my career for awhile."

"That's the spirit!" I cheered.

"Plus, I have you now," she added.

I gave her a smile that showed both gratitude and slight embarrassment. We finished washing the rest of the dishes and placed them on their racks. As I turned to look at her, she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, and I did the same with my arms around her waist.

"Do you want dessert?" Reiko asked with a naughty grin.

"Sure, what's for dessert?" I questioned, receiving a semi-intense kiss in response.

"I am," she whispered in between kisses, unhooking the straps of her top and letting it fall to the floor.

Her massive mounts instantly cast their temptation spell on me, and I didn't even try to resist. I broke our kiss, cupped her breasts from beneath, and devoured one whole while massaging them both.

"Oh, somebody didn't get enough to eat for dinner," Reiko teased as I alternated between breasts, licking and slurping on each nipple. She let out a few soft moans while I toyed with her jugs, enjoying the wonderful gifts she'd granted me. Once I'd had my fill, I gave her a deep kiss to show my appreciation, thoroughly massaging her tongue with mine.

We removed each other's bottoms and I lay her down face up on the floor. I took a moment to admire her voluptuous body: curves in all the right places, skin as soft as an infant, fiery red hair complemented perfectly by calming green eyes, and large breasts still standing up like two tall mountains. I was well past the point of being turned on by now, and I know she could see it in my twitching hard-on. She spread her legs and invited me in.

I inserted myself into her warm pussy, re-experiencing the absolutely amazing feeling of trying to push all the way inside due to its unbelievable tightness. I watched her take a deep breath as her body tried to become reacquainted with my girth. Once I reached her back wall, I leaned down atop her and clutched her against me. Just like last night, I wanted to feel as much of her as I could while we made love.

My hips began moving and I felt the kick of adrenaline returning. I was thankful for the meal or I would probably still be exhausted from having sex with Maria not too long ago. I quickly settled on a nice rhythm, pumping in and out at a steady pace while adding a few moments of grinding. Reiko relaxed on the floor with a chorus of angelic moans.

I did not restrain myself this time since we had already made love the previous evening and she showed no signs of being in agony. I simply allowed my desires to drive my movements, and with her tightness pulling me in without mercy, I abandoned my thoughts and just drove myself into her repeatedly. Her pussy's constant milking of my cock sent wave after wave of absolute bliss through my testicles and into every nerve of my body. Her soft skin's contact with mine in so many areas only added fuel to this raging fire we were making.

I sensed her body tensing up and I knew she was close. Instinctively, I threw in every ounce of energy I had and hammered her nonstop, desperately wanting her to reach her peak. I felt her meeting my movements with her own as she picked her arms up off the floor and placed them on my back, gripping me as tightly as I was holding her. I had no idea I could fuck as fast, hard, and deep as I was doing, but at that moment, I couldn't contemplate anything.

Her body suddenly stopped moving. I slammed into her one more time, making her arch her back and unleash a tsunami of energy from her pussy. Her orgasm was so powerful that it caused me to start rapidly shooting my hot seed into her before I was even prepared for the release. I was thankful I had penetrated to her deepest spot; I wanted my warmth to flood her entire womb.

I collapsed onto her as our orgasms finished and our bodies relaxed. I sucked on her breasts and kissed around her neck while I waited for her breathing to return to normal. Once it did, we had another make out session before I pulled out of her and stood up.

"Thank you D," Reiko said with a grin of pure appreciation. "You were amazing again."

"I should be the one thanking you," I responded. "Are you up for another round in my room?"

"I always am," she answered.

We left the kitchen hand in hand and headed up to my room, where we proceeded to fuck in the shower before doing it again on the bed. We made love until it was well past midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're enjoying this. Questions? Comments? Complaints? Let me know!<strong>


	8. Two at a Time?

**DISCLAIMER: The Sexy Beach series and all its content are property of Illusion.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Chapter 8 continues the trend of…well, lots of action.**

_Heaven on Earth: Sexy Beach Indeed!_

_By anonymous8825_

_Chapter 8: Two at a Time?_

The morning began the same way the night ended: with another round of steamy sex. Similar to the morning after my first night with Maria, I woke first and treated myself to the situation presented in front of me by giving Reiko a passionate wake-up call culminating in another simultaneous orgasm. Part of me giggled a bit inside after finishing when I started pondering just how much of my sperm her womb could hold.

We ate breakfast with Bael, striking up another interesting conversation about our past experiences. It may have been only a few days, but it felt like everyone was incredibly comfortable talking to each other now. I had yet to see any signs of tension between any of the girls, and there certainly hasn't been any tension with me.

Reiko and I parted for the day after we agreed to meet at the end of the pier to watch the sunset together. As it was becoming routine, I set out from the hotel alone with the hopes of running into someone outside.

Unfortunately for me, my luck ran out today and no one was waiting for me there. Having had my energy drained repeatedly over the past few days, I decided I ought to recharge a bit, so I headed for the hot springs.

* * *

><p>Although the island would soon find itself baked in the usual hot temperatures, the spring waters were nonetheless very refreshing. Unlike the ocean or the pool, where the water was a bit cold upon initial entry, the hot springs were at room temperature. The natural movement of the waters made it easy to unwind in them.<p>

I hadn't closed my eyes and soaked in the relaxing feeling for five minutes before I heard two voices approaching.

"This is going to be great," the first voice said. "It'll be just you and me alone in the springs."

"Mm, it's been too long since we last did it outdoors," the second voice said.

I looked in their direction for five seconds before the figures of Rika and Maki emerged. Before they noticed me though, I noticed them perform the most unexpected gesture: their lips locked onto each other.

"They're…whoa!" I thought to myself.

They broke their kiss and turned their attention to the springs only to be greeted by my stunned expression.

"D!" Maki cried. "What…what are you…how much did you see?"

"Well you just showed up," I answered. "So I just saw…that."

"I guess our secret is out, Maki," Rika said with disappointment. "Looks like we won't be able to do what we planned here."

Maki paused for a moment, looked at me, and then turned back to Rika. She pulled the blue-haired girl aside and whispered something lengthy in her ear while facing away from me. Once Rika turned around, the disappointing look on her face had been replaced by a huge grin.

"Look, ladies, I'm sorry I saw that," I apologized. "I happened to be here, and if that ruined your plans…whatever they may be…then I'm sorry about that as well."

Neither of them said a word. Instead, they dipped their feet into the hot springs and waltzed over to me. Once they got close, they split up and sat next to me: Rika on my right and Maki on my left.

"Um…ladies, what's going on?" I asked.

Rika looked over at Maki and nodded. As if on cue, Maki swung her left arm around my right shoulder and ran it slowly across my chest.

"Well D," Maki began. "Seeing as how you now know about us, we were wondering if you'd like to have a little fun with both of us."

"We've never been with a man before," Rika added, joining Maki in running her hands across my body. "We've had each other repeatedly, but we always wanted to know what a man feels like."

I was beyond shocked by now. Was I dreaming? Were these two really offering me the chance to take both of them?

"You're not joking, are you?" I asked needing confirmation.

"Why would we be?" Rika replied, sliding her hand into my trunks and gently grabbing my manhood, causing it to engorge. "We've spent time with you over the last few days, and now we want you to have us both."

"In that case, how can I say no?" I decided. I may have been nervous if presented with something like this prior to arriving on the island, but after the unbelievable experiences that Maria and Reiko had with me, there was no possible way that I would turn down the opportunity for fresh pussy now.

I wrapped my arms around both of them and leaned my head to the right to meet Rika's lips. I gave her a nice, slow kiss to get her motor started before doing the same with Maki. I was about to pull away and return to Rika when Maki grabbed the back of my head and forced her tongue into my mouth. With no choice, I battled it with my own, trying to swat it away as it tried to explore me.

While this was happening, Rika began moving her hand up and down my shaft, which had quickly hardened from her touch. Maki broke the kiss and joined in, running her thumb across the head. Their small, delicate hands were in no way threatening to make me explode any time soon, but they did enough to trigger my pleasure meter.

I made out with Rika for a bit just so we could get a taste of each other's tongues as well. By now, the girls' other hands were off me and reaching for their own private areas. Deciding to help them out, I pulled the straps off Rika's sling suit and unhooked Maki's top. The girls paused their pleasuring for a moment to remove their suits; once their clothing was out of the way, I moved my fingers in between their legs and took over the task of torturing their bodies.

Their moans filled the air as I stuck my fingers inside of them, keeping my thumbs on their clits. They simply leaned against me while I teased them, allowing me to enjoy the softness of their skin. I made sure not to drive my fingers in too deep; this was simply the warm-up for what I really hoped to do once their bodies were ready.

After a few minutes, I brought my hands out of them and into my mouth. The taste of their honey mixed with the warm waters of the hot springs was astonishingly pleasant, and I felt my hunger rising.

"Ladies, would you mind sitting up here for a while?" I asked, patting the area behind me.

Both of them scooted their rear ends out of the springs and onto the smooth, rocky surface. I turned my attention to Rika first, pulling myself halfway out of the water to meet her face. Her navy-blue eyes, the same color as her hair, lured me in to give her a deep kiss. I loved the taste and feel of her delicate tongue and almost hesitated to pull away. I kissed my way down her body, stopping at her gorgeous, all natural C-cups to suck and fondle them.

As I reached Rika's stomach, I placed my hands on her knees and spread her legs. She got the message and leaned back, shifting her private area forward for my mouth to access. I dug into her, sealing her pussy with my lips and darted my tongue into her inner walls. The succulent taste of her honey fed my sexual urges and I started eating her without mercy. Not wanting to leave Maki out of the picture, I ran my hand up her thigh and stuck two fingers back into her pussy. My ears were sandwiched between Rika's legs, but I could still hear the sounds of their moans.

As Rika's pleasure increased, her body began secreting more and more of her delicious juices, covering every one of my taste buds. I licked and slurped wildly in return, insatiably urging her to feed my hunger for her honey. Soon, Rika could no longer keep herself propped up; she lay her back down on the surface and fully submitted herself to my actions.

Her orgasm came shortly afterward, unleashing a wave of her sweetness into my mouth. I made sure to lick her completely clean, not wanting a drop of her fluids to go to waste.

I hadn't even separated my face from her pussy for more than a few seconds when I felt Maki pull me up and seal my mouth with hers. Just like our first kiss, Maki aggressively battled her tongue against mine, pushing it around as she licked the insides of my mouth. She pulled away after having her fill.

"I love the taste of her," Maki said with a grin. "No keeping her for yourself; you share with me, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied, returning her smile and allowing her matching brown eyes weaken my resistance. I proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down her body, spending a few extra seconds sucking her beautiful C-cups, as I made my way to her most sensitive area to give her the same treatment that Rika had just experienced.

Maki's pussy was just as sweet and wet, and I helped myself to a mouthful of her deliciousness. My tongue lashed at her inner walls, licking away coat after coat of her succulent honey while the rest of my mouth slurped it all down. Her production levels increased rather quickly, giving me even more incentive to intensify my feasting. She was on her back by now, moaning without a care for who heard her.

Maki came a few minutes later, exploding into my mouth. As with Rika, I made sure to gulp down every drop and leave nothing unclean. She was panting as I pulled away, both of us satisfied with my performance.

I looked back at Rika, whose breath had returned to normal and was now watching me with an expression of longing. I smiled as I moved to her and leaned over her body, giving her another deep kiss so she could taste Maki through me. As she relaxed into the kiss, I shifted myself so that I was in position for the main event.

We broke the kiss as I moved my rock hard shaft to her delicate entrance, which I noticed was wet again with anticipation. I rubbed the head along the opening to coat it with her juices before slowly easing it into her. I looked at her for approval upon reaching her barrier and received a nod in response.

A quick push snapped her hymen and triggered a small scream from her. I saw the drop of her blood and stayed still, waiting for her pain to subside. Rika's face reflected her agony, so I leaned over her and cradled her head against my shoulder.

I pushed further in once her facial expression changed, giving her a look of apology for causing the pain. She formed a small smile to let me know she was all right, and I kissed her to thank her. We broke the kiss when I started to move.

I used my experience with Maria and Reiko to reach and maintain my rhythm with Rika: not too fast, not too slow, and hitting her deepest and most sensitive points as frequently as I could. Rika was also incredibly tight, making it equally challenging for me to maintain control and not just fuck her like a savage.

I kept my rhythm going for several minutes, building up our pleasure. Rika relaxed into our session, giving me complete control as she simply lay there enjoying being repeatedly plowed. Having sex with her on the edge of the hot springs instead of directly on top of a bed meant I could try something new, so I straightened myself upward and brought her right leg over her left until she was sideways. With her legs now together and pointing in one direction instead of spread apart, her pussy felt even tighter around my cock, causing me to drill into her with even more abandon.

I leaned back over her as I continued pumping in and out of her, hooking an arm around her legs to make sure they stayed together. Rika's eyes were rolling to the back of her head, unable to deal with the pleasure coming from in between her legs. I felt her body starting to shake a bit with every pound and knew she was close, so I pushed further into her every time.

Rika's body tensed up soon and her orgasm erupted, sending sparks of incredible sensations through me. I wasn't able to hold back from this, so I pushed against her back wall and blasted my hot seed deep into her core. Shot after shot rushed out of me, filling her up until my cock stopped raging.

I stayed inside her for another minute while I leaned down to kiss her, making sure as always that she took in every drop. I did not want to pull out of her, but I knew Maki had probably waited long enough.

"Will you be all right?" I asked Rika as I removed my cock, thankful that nothing was leaking from her entrance.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Rika answered in between breaths. "I need time to recover; that was intense!"

I smiled and traced my hand down her cheek before leaving her to rest, turning my attention to Maki. I had been so focused on Rika that I didn't even notice that Maki had been slowly rubbing herself as she watched us.

"Is it my turn yet, big boy?" Maki asked, taking her hand away from her privates.

"Of course," I replied. "Thanks for being patient."

"And thanks for letting me go first," Rika added.

"My pleasure, Rika," Maki responded.

I leaned over and locked my mouth on Maki's, determined to be the aggressive one this time. She got the message immediately and relaxed into the kiss, letting her tongue dance with mine instead of trying to battle me. As with Rika, I shifted myself into position and teased her wet entrance with the head of my cock while we made out.

I received her nod of approval as I eased the head in and felt her barrier. She cried out when I pushed past it and a trickle of blood leaked from her entrance, to which I responded by gripping her against me to provide her with some degree of comfort. Despite my desire to pound her stunning body into oblivion, I gave her the time she needed to get over the pain.

I began moving in and out of Maki slowly once her facial expression showed me that the pain was disappearing. Her insides were equally warm and tight, so despite having just finished with Rika, it didn't take long for me to reach the same level of pleasure.

Unlike Rika, who relaxed completely into our lovemaking, Maki wanted to be more active. I felt her hips start to match my movements; for every plunge I made, she was responding with a small grind. The rocky surface she laid on made it challenging for her to take further control though, seeing as how she was on the bottom, but she was doing just enough to drive me even madder with desire.

I treated her like I did with Rika, grabbing her left leg and prying it over to her right so that her feet were together and she was on her side. The squeeze that her pussy had on my cock became even tighter with her legs closed, and I hammered away as my instincts took over. Maki moaned loudly every time I thrust, finding her body caving to the sensation of having her back wall repeatedly hit by my raging hard cock. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't even bother brushing aside the large strand of brown hair that had fallen in front of her face.

We were close, so I leaned over her and drove myself with every ounce of energy I could muster. Moments later, her pussy yanked me as she came, causing my cock to erupt. I pushed in to her deepest point and launched jet after jet of my hot milk into her hungry womb while her inner walls coated me with her thick honey.

I brought my mouth down to hers while we recovered from our heated dance, giving her tongue another massage. She looked at me with her soothing brown eyes when we broke the kiss, wearing an expression that told me she was very satisfied. I smiled in return and pulled out of her to allow her time to recover.

"That was incredible, wasn't it Maki?" I heard Rika ask from my left.

"It was," Maki answered between breaths. "We finally got to feel what a man's like."

"And I think we chose the right man," Rika followed up.

"Thanks ladies," I joined in, getting out of the water and sitting in between them. "That was a lot of fun. You were both incredible."

"Are you sure you're completely pleased, pretty boy?" Rika questioned.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I replied. "I just had sex with you two beauties back to back."

"Well, I think the object between your legs says something different," Rika teased.

"I can't believe this guy," Maki chimed in. "He's still hard?"

"You got me," I confessed. "I totally blame you two though. You're both so gorgeous."

"In that case, how about another round?" said Rika, placing a hand on my chest and pushing me down against the rocky surface before quickly sitting up to straddle me. "And no, I wasn't asking."

"You're the bosses," I said in return.

Each of them took turns riding me as we fucked in the cowgirl position for round two. They drove themselves to another two orgasms and allowed me to unleash two more loads into them. By the time Maki finished me off, Rika was ready for a third round.

We had sex until the sky started to turn from blue to red. We were all so consumed by our nonstop pleasure that we'd lost track of how many rounds we went.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight chapters down. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	9. An Amazing Week

**DISCLAIMER: The Sexy Beach series and all its content are property of Illusion.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: It's Chapter 9. You should know what to expect by now.**

_Heaven on Earth: Sexy Beach Indeed!_

_By anonymous8825_

_Chapter 9: An Amazing Week_

Showering at the beach was always refreshing, especially this time after having had sex with two beauties at once. It gave me a moment to recharge as I started to reflect on my good fortune. This was my seventh day on the island, and after a lifetime of being rejected or friend-zoned, I'd managed to score with _four_ gorgeous women. Not only that, but all four allowed me to be their first.

I looked down in between my legs at the part of my anatomy that had been having the most fun during this time. In what was now a rarity, it was limp, dangling there and still slightly glistening with the juices of Rika and Maki. I made sure to give it a thorough cleaning, although I suspect it probably protested the removal of the girls' coating. My entire pelvic region felt sore, but unlike most aches, this was a soreness I loved and wanted more of.

I cupped my testicles from underneath and cleaned them off as well, mentally sending it a message of pride for being able to churn out so much for me to function so long. In all of my self-pleasure sessions, I'd only been able to make it through one round before my mood turned off; it has been a complete surprise to find out that my endurance levels were off the charts when I was getting the real thing.

I had just started thinking about the four incredible pussies these babies had pleasured when I felt two hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" said a heavenly voice that could not be mistaken.

"Hmm…" I teased. "My senses tell me you're a beautiful redhead with massive breasts?"

"Wow, you're good!" Reiko teased back. "And it looks like you've already done some of the work for me."

Her right hand quickly slid down my chest and torso, wrapping itself around my member. I turned around to face her as soon as she did this, pulling her into a fierce deep kiss. She let my cock go to wrap her arms around me while our tongues did battle. I fiddled with the straps of her outfit and removed it without ever breaking the kiss, and she pressed herself against me once it was off so I could feel her giant mounds against my bare chest.

Reiko opened her eyes and looked down when our mouths parted for air, staring at my now-hard cock.

"This guy woke up pretty fast, didn't he?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"If he knows you're around, he isn't staying asleep," I informed her.

She gave me a small giggle before meeting my lips again. I kept it brief this time, keeping my tongue tied with hers only for a few seconds before I kissed down her neck to her breasts. I held them from underneath and hungrily sucked on them, giving each nipple ample treatment. No matter how often I'd enjoyed them over the past few days, I couldn't get enough. While I did this, Reiko removed the rest of her clothing.

As soon as she became completely nude, I released her breasts and moved her against the railing of the outdoor pier shower. She turned around so that her back was toward me, grabbed the railing, and stuck her rear end in my direction, knowing exactly what I was planning. I moved in behind her and positioned my cock at her entrance, ran it up and down a few times, and slid it inside her wet pussy.

"You are feisty today, aren't you?" Reiko said in a playful voice.

"When am I not?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist and delivered my first thrust, triggering a small yelp from her.

"Good point," she answered after I thrust again.

I clutched her against me and rested my chin on her left shoulder while working my way toward a steady rhythm. In response, Reiko released her left arm and placed it around my head to hold me closer. Her heavenly pussy was already tightening itself around me, bringing back the now-familiar but still incredible feeling of its repeated constrictions. I moved my hands up to her breasts and grabbed them to keep them steady as I transitioned from pumping in and out to a deep grind.

The water from the shower hit us and cascaded off our bodies into the ocean below, keeping us cool while our lovemaking heated up. The view was breathtaking: a golden orange hue adorned the skies above the horizon as the sun gradually descended. Although the setting was always secondary to the intense physical feelings our intimacy was producing, it never hurt to have something gorgeous to look at in addition to the gorgeous girl I was sharing this moment with.

The head of my stiffness tapped her back wall with every grind, and we both loved it. We were highly sensitive in those areas, and having them repeatedly hitting each other struck so many nerves at once that our bodies felt it all over. I was able to keep myself from going overboard too quickly though thanks in large part to the earlier sessions with Rika and Maki, but Reiko seemed like she could barely handle this feeling.

Her body was begging to climax, and I obliged, halting my grinds and resuming my thrusts. I felt her tightness unable to contain itself any longer as it pulled me inward and unleashed an explosive orgasm. She fell forward onto the railing as her energy drained from between her legs, coating my hardness in her sweet nectar. Her entire body was shaking when it finished while she gasped for air.

I leaned over her back to hold her, clutching her while I planted kisses across her back. As her trembling stopped, my hands moved back to her breasts to fondle them, hoping that doing so would help her recover faster. Reiko looked over her shoulder, meeting my eyes briefly and giving me a smile that expressed both gratitude and elation. I was all too happy to return her smile.

I lay atop her for a few minutes, enjoying the softness of her skin and breasts. When I felt her tightness returning, I looked up and met her eyes again. She gave me a nod while grinning, indicating she was ready for more.

I decided to try something new again, lifting her upper body up and leaning it against the pole that held up the roof of the gazebo we were under. I lifted her left leg up and wrapped my arm around it so that it was held firmly against her body. This meant she was now standing on only one leg.

"Let me know if you're not okay with this position," I said as I started pumping into her again.

"I'm fine," Reiko responded. "Just keep going."

I started re-establishing my previous pace, repeatedly moving in and out at a comfortable speed. Even with her legs spread wide apart, she was still incredibly tight, and it didn't take long before I felt my cock beginning to signal that an orgasm was fast approaching.

I slowed down hoping to prolong the moment and send her to her second orgasm before I reached mine, even stopping a few times to kiss her, but it was incredibly difficult to keep myself contained. Her pussy had a mind of its own, tugging at me nonstop. Every time she pulled me in, her walls were fiercely rubbing against the backside crown of my penis' spongy head where I was the most sensitive, and each rub shot a trillion sensations of pure ecstasy coursing throughout my body.

I soon gave up trying, completely abandoning my slower pace and simply pounded into her with almost reckless abandon. My arms tightened around her body and my hands firmly held onto her breasts, causing her once-passionate moans to be replaced by high-pitched shrieks. I felt her body tense up as she reached her second orgasm, which to me felt even more powerful than the first. Finally surrendering my last grain of control, I plowed as deep into her as I could and unleashed a humongous load of my hot seed straight through to her womb. I pushed in tightly, twisting my hips to experience the maximum amount of sensation from our simultaneous orgasms.

We held our positions for about half a minute before I dropped her leg and pulled out of her, allowing her to collapse on the pier panting to catch her breath. She kneeled there for a bit, trying to steady her inhaling. I was glad to see that nothing dripped out from in between her legs; I wanted my juices sealed in her core.

Inadvertently, I let the shower rinse my penis clean. By the time I looked down hoping to see her fluids glistening around it, any trace of her was already gone.

Reiko turned herself around to face me but remained on her knees. Without even saying a word, her hand grabbed my cock and started to jerk it slowly back and forth. There was no way my cock was going to soften now.

"Are you sure it's completely clean?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I haven't washed it intentionally."

"In that case, let me clean it up for you," she offered, looking up at me with a smile.

Before I could even formulate my response, she had already leaned me against the same pole she used to steady herself while I pounded her from behind moments ago. Her warm mouth wrapped itself around the head of my cock and she slurped with all her strength, causing another jolt of amazing feelings to rush through my nerves. I felt her tongue sloshing against the head as she took in more with her mouth.

It was hard for me to believe, but her mouth felt almost as tight as her pussy. She was giving me hard, powerful slurps, and instead of using her tongue to gently tease me, she was ferociously licking and re-licking every sensitive tissue. I cringed in pleasant agony while she attacked my weak points.

After a few minutes of nonstop pleasure, I could no longer remain standing. Her constant torturing of my cock had melted my legs, so I gradually lowered myself to the pier. To my amazement, she followed me down without losing a beat, never removing her mouth from me. She was sapping me clean, and I could do nothing but straighten my legs, lean back, and enjoy her performance.

I reached down and tangled my fingers into her flaming red hair, running through her strands to indulge in their silky texture. By now she was lying on her stomach, bobbing her head in all directions as she continued her indulgence of my cock. Despite feeling like my body was coursing with electricity nonstop, she was making it easy for me to relax.

The sight still amazed me: my most sensitive organ was being rubbed and sucked all over the place by an unbelievably gorgeous woman who glowed under the orange-red sunset. I desperately did not want this moment to end, but her nonstop slurps and licks were hastily driving me toward my explosive conclusion.

I decided not to hold back. She was making it nearly impossible anyway. When I knew I was close, I gently pushed her head down to let her know that she needed to prepare herself for it. She got the message and slurped with all her might, sending me over the top as I erupted into her mouth. I was firing my jets so uncontrollably that I worried she might choke, but to my relief, she relaxingly welcomed every drop.

I watched her throat bulge a few times as she swallowed my milk down, taking her time to make sure I was licked clean before removing her mouth and dropping my cock. I looked at the head and saw no traces of my juices; all that remained was her glistening saliva.

"Mm, tastes so delicious," Reiko said with a smile. "I think I'm full for today. You filled me up both ways."

"Thank you," I replied. "You were amazing as always."

* * *

><p>Reiko and I parted after our time at the pier, so I dined with Bael that evening. The more time we spent together, the more Bael was starting to grow on me. Although part of me wanted to ask her to spend the evening with me, another part of me decided against it for fear of being too forward with her. After all, since she owned the resort, I did not want to risk making a wrong move and having her upset with me.<p>

I rode the elevator back to my room alone, believing that for the first time in days, I would be sharing my bed with no one. While this was not my preferred sleeping arrangement given how amazing it felt to have someone atop me, I decided it would not be so bad after all I'd experienced.

As the doors opened though, a surprise greeted me.

"Maria!" I exclaimed.

"You kept me waiting, boy," she responded as she stood and walked over to me.

"Why are you waiting for me?" I asked.

"Why do you think?" she retorted with a naughty grin, wrapping her arms around my neck and locking her lips on mine. I kissed her back, making sure my tongue felt all of hers before we broke apart.

"I missed you too," I said returning her smile.

"Do you want to come to my room tonight?" she threw her question at me.

"That would be nice," I answered.

I wrapped a hand around her waist and we walked together to her room. It was a standard five-star hotel room, significantly smaller than my suite, but still comfortable enough to move around. I locked the door behind me once I followed her in, and she quickly pulled me into the shower. Before I knew it, we were both naked and making out furiously.

My hands traveled all over her body, taking in the familiar feeling of her baby-soft skin. I wasn't lying when I told her I missed her these last two days; as exciting as it has been to have sex with the other girls, I wanted to re-experience my first girl.

I pushed us slightly apart so I could massage her massive mounds as our tongues continued exploring each other's mouths. She hissed a bit into my mouth while my fingers pinched her nipples. We finally broke the kiss for air, but my mouth did not stay free for very long; I cupped her breasts from below and started sucking on them, triggering a few more moans from her.

"I didn't think large breasts were sensitive," I said in reaction to her expressions of joy.

"Well, mine are," Maria responded. "And you know how to make them feel good."

"Thank you," I told her. "I'm glad to hear that from you, because I can't get enough of them."

I resumed my act, giving each of her breasts an equal amount of kissing, slurping, and kneading until I'd fulfilled my lust for the time being. My face traveled back up to lock my mouth onto hers again, but my hands slid down to her thighs to spread her legs apart. I rubbed on her clit and penetrated her with my fingers as we kissed deeply, earning me a few more groans of delight from her.

Once I made sure she was properly wet and warmed up, I held my cock at her entrance and slowly slid in, penetrating all the way into her core. By now I had her sandwiched between the wall and me, so I pressed my body against hers and started to grind.

We broke the kiss so she could catch her breath, since I knew she'd need it as we got further into our lovemaking. I pulled out enough each time to mash every one of her most sensitive points before plunging back in to her nether depths. Instead of keeping a steady rhythm, I changed up the pace constantly, speeding up and slowing down based on how much pleasure I sensed she could take.

I felt myself returning to the same high that had become my addiction over the past few days, losing my mind as my body continued to deliver shockwaves of immense satisfaction into her. Maria clutched me tightly against her voluptuous figure, moaning with sheer delight, pleading with me to pound all the feeling out of her. I could sense her getting close, so I drove myself at her in a way that I knew she could not resist against.

With her legs weakening and her body going numb, Maria could no longer control herself. She threw herself against me and exploded into a massive orgasm, panting wildly and shivering from its gigantic expulsion of energy. The shockwaves that her orgasm delivered shot straight through my groin area and throughout my body, giving me a kick of adrenaline that I desperately wanted to use. However, seeing how exhausted I'd made her, I decided to store the newfound adrenaline aside for a few minutes to let her recover.

Unfortunately, she found herself unable to remain upright, and as her body slumped to the shower floor, I was forced to remove myself from her. Conventional wisdom may have suggested that I show some frustration over the sudden change in mood and loss of sexual rush, but I had always been someone who took the high road, and her current predicament amused me more than anything.

"Whoa," I said as my arms lowered her down. "You came pretty hard, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Maria whimpered completely exhausted.

"It felt like you desperately wanted this one," I mentioned.

She could only slightly nod in response. I glanced down to see the results of her orgasm and found evidence for just how strong it really was. The coat of her sweet nectar that covered my rock hard shaft was so thick that it was dripping from the tip. In fact, some of it could be found staining my entire pelvic region with traces running down my balls. Small wet patches covered both her skin and areas of the shower floor, and it was clear that none of this was sweat. There could only be one explanation.

"You squirted?" I asked in surprise.

"I think so," she answered panting.

"No wonder you collapsed so quickly," I followed. "I didn't even feel you squirt."

I wasn't lying. I had become so consumed by the moment that I'd begun seeing stars, and the only feeling I experienced was the sexual high our connected bodies had created.

After a minute or two, Maria had recovered enough to stand, although she told me she still needed some time before we could resume our lovemaking. I decided not to push her, so we took a shower together and gently cleaned each other up.

It turns out that the shower was exactly what she needed, because the next thing I knew, she had me on her bed and was riding me like a cowgirl. Her soft hands planted themselves firmly on my pectorals as she grinded and pounded her body against mine, and all I could do was return the favor by grabbing hold of her breasts and matching her movements.

Just as I knew how to move to set her off, she also knew exactly how to work my dick to reach another orgasm. It wasn't long before her back arched and her body caved for the second time that evening, leaving her gasping for air as she collapsed atop me. I clutched her tightly to help ease her recovery.

Slowly, as she recovered, I began to piston inside her. Normally, I would have waited for a full recovery before restarting my thrusts, but having been smothered by two strong orgasms without a release of my own had me on the cusp of going berserk. To make sure that I would not reach a point when my urges would be so uncontrollable that I'd completely disregard compassion for her well-being, I knew I had to continue pumping in and out of her without much delay.

I flipped us around so that she was on the bottom and quickened my pace, growing increasingly frantic for my moment of euphoria. She seemed to understand my desperation, and her body suggested she was resigning to the fact that she would not reach her third orgasm during this session. I gave her a kiss of gratitude as I added fierce grinding into every thrust.

My entire body had practically gone numb by the time I reached my edge, sinking as far in as I could go and blasting a gigantic load of my thick seed deep into her core. As if it had a mind of its own, her pussy reacted by yanking on me repeatedly, trying to suck out every last drop.

We held onto each other for a few minutes, relishing in the heavenly scent of another amazing lovemaking session. I found her lips with mine again as we twirled our tongues together in our latest make out session. It didn't take long for my cock to harden inside her again, much to her delight.

"Looks like I'm going to have a chance at another orgasm after all," Maria chuckled.

"Of course you are," I responded. "Let's keep going until we cum together."

We made love well into the night. While I was able to inject two more spurts of my white hot fluids into her, she seemed to have reached perpetual orgasm mode; by the end, we'd both lost track of how many times she came.

We fell asleep clinging to each other's bodies. I could not have thought of a better way to end my first week on Sexy Island.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's another chapter completed. If you're tired of the same women, worry not; the cast of characters is too large for this story to only be limited to a few.<strong>


End file.
